


A my wszyscy bęc!

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dziewica Moru, F/M, Plague, Sick Dean, black death
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sezon 7, Dziewica Moru, epidemia w nadmorskim miasteczku tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, Jody z wizytą u krewnych i konserwatorka zabytków z Polski z apetytem na Deana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danse Macabre

W kościele pw. Świętej Trójcy było zimno jak w psiarni, mimo dwóch piecyków olejowych,  
które dawały z siebie wszystko, a ogrzewały jedynie spłachetek bocznej nawy. Trzy potężne  
lampy na stelażach oświetlały jedną ze ścian w bocznej kaplicy zimnym, jaskrawym blaskiem,  
również nie dającym krztyny ciepła. Reszta zbudowanej na planie krzyża bryły kościoła  
z nawą główną, drugą kaplicą i ołtarzem na podwyższeniu tonęły w półmroku. Wśród  
nieruchomych cieni rzucanych przez ławki stłoczone na środku kościoła jak stado owieczek  
bożych poruszały się wydłużone, groteskowe cienie dwójki ludzi pracujących na rusztowaniu,  
zastawionym szpachelkami, dłutkami, pędzlami oraz wiaderkami z gipsem, żywicą, farbami i  
niezidentyfikowanymi substancjami o ostrych aromatach.  
Kinga co chwila rozcierała zziębnięte ręce w wełnianych rękawiczkach bez palców i  
chuchała na nie dla rozgrzewki, nim ponownie wzięła do ręki pędzel o długim, miękkim  
włosiu. Kreseczka po kreseczce uzupełniała braki w szacie pielgrzyma, nagabywanego przez  
kościotrupa z klepsydrą w dłoni na fragmencie fresku, który ciągnął się wzdłuż całej ściany  
zachodniej kaplicy. Pielgrzym nie wyglądał na przejętego (jeszcze), ale jego sukmana z  
pewnością wymagała cerowania – w tym wypadku podmalowania jasnym ugrem. Malowanie  
farbami kazeinowymi wymagało koncentracji - mieszanina pigmentu z ciastem wapiennym,  
kazeiną i boraksem była trudna do zmycia, więc byłoby lepiej dla Kingi, gdyby się nie pomyliła  
i nie wyjechała poza okonturowanie. Miała tego świadomość, więc mocniej naciągnęła  
wełnianą, rybacką czapkę na krótkie włosy (niepokorne kosmyki koloru mokrego piasku i tak  
wyglądały spod ściągacza), ciaśniej owinęła szyję czerwonym szalikiem i raz jeszcze chuchnęła  
na ręce. Pastor mógłby zadbać o lepsze ogrzewanie, doprawdy.  
Stojący po drugiej stronie rusztowania Janis, także okutany w szalik, czapkę i rękawiczki  
bez palców, delikatnie przemywał roztworem octowym dalsze części ściennego malowidła,  
wydobywając je spod warstw brudu. Rozsiewał wokół siebie zapach octu, utwardzającej tynk  
żywicy akrylowej i Kenzo Pour Homme. Poza tym w kaplicy pachniało mokrym tynkiem,  
mlekiem wapiennym, farbami, rozgrzanym olejem i topiącym się woskiem świec, kojarzącym  
się z Zaduszkami, jakże adekwatnie wobec odnawianego fresku z motywem „danse macabre”.  
Dzięki zabiegom Janisa wyłaniający się w pełnej krasie kolejny kościotrup, a właściwie trup,  
jako że ciało dopiero odpadało od kości, a rozpruty brzuch toczyło robactwo, wesoło rozmawiał  
ze złotym młodzieńcem z wieńcem laurowym na czole. Kinga musiała przyznać, że barokowa  
wersja tańca śmierci była znacznie bardziej obrzydliwa aniżeli średniowieczna – turpizm pełną  
gębą. Mimo to renowacja fresku zajmującego całą ścianę bocznej kaplicy kościoła Świętej  
Trójcy była nie lada gratką i cennym doświadczeniem zawodowym, nawet jeśli przy okazji los  
rzucił ją z dala od domu, aż na północne wybrzeże Stanów Zjednoczonych. W grudniu. Tuż  
przed Bożym Narodzeniem, które wolałaby spędzić z rodziną, a nie na tym wygwizdowie, po  
którym hulał zimny wiatr od Atlantyku, a jedyna atrakcja – kadeci z Akademii Morskiej Maine  
rozjechali na świąteczną przerwę.  
Kto by przypuścił, że francuski barokowy kościółek wyląduje w niewielkim miasteczku  
Castine w Maine? Kinga nieco złośliwie pomyślała, że widocznie Amerykanie, nie mając zbyt  
długiej historii własnej, tęsknią do korzeni, stąd przenoszenie europejskich zamków, rezydencji  
i kościołów. Była w tym trochę niesprawiedliwa, bo kościółek przeniósł z rodzinnego Escout  
założyciel miasteczka, Jean-Vincent d’Abbadie de Saint-Castin, Francuz nie Amerykanin, kiedy  
jeszcze tereny nad Zatoką Penobscot należały do Acadii. Prawdziwy cud, że fresk z motywem  
tańca śmierci nie uległ poważnym uszkodzeniom przy owym przenoszeniu, jedynie tu i ówdzie  
pokrył się drobną siateczką pęknięć, nad usunięciem których właśnie pracowali.  
Międzynarodowy projekt ratujący XVII-wieczne freski na całym świecie, uznanie  
dotychczasowych osiągnięć Kingi i Janisa – młodych, ale doświadczonych konserwatorów  
zabytków z toruńskiej Pracowni, pasujące terminy, dofinansowanie z Ministerstwa, łut szczęścia  
– dla tego wszystkiego warto było spędzić grudzień na północno-wschodnim wybrzeżu  
Maine. Nawet jeśli lodowaty wiatr przenikał do kości, pastor opiekujący się kościołem pw.  
Świętej Trójcy (pełniącym funkcje zarówno kościoła katolickiego, jak i zboru protestanckiego)  
oszczędzał na ogrzewaniu, a fresk sam w sobie był niepokojący. W końcu trudno, żeby danse  
macabre nie był niepokojący. Z założenia miał przypominać o nieuchronnym triumfie Śmierci,  
która potrafi skosić ludzkie żywoty znienacka i bez pardonu, ale ten anonimowy, barokowy  
malarz wykazał się niezłą wyobraźnią. Najbardziej wzruszał wizerunek pulchnego dziecka  
hasającego na drewnianym koniku w towarzystwie kościotrupa i barokowych amorków – za  
chwilę wypuści zabawkę z rąk i odejdzie w samym środku zabawy. Brr.  
Kingę zaciekawiła także postać schowana w samym rogu malowidła, nisko, przy samej  
podłodze, jeszcze nie obmyta roztworem octowym, a więc przyciemniona i niewyraźna. Młoda,  
wątła dziewczyna w białej koszuli, czy sukni, z twarzą przesłoniętą welonem i skrwawioną  
chustką w ręku – czyżby niedoszła panna młoda, którą Śmierć wyrwała z rąk oblubieńca przed  
ołtarzem? Ale jej jednej nie towarzyszyły kościotrupy z tańca śmierci – była sama, samiutka,  
ledwo widoczna. Jej samotność, bladość i wychudzenie przejmowały chłodem.  
Kinga wzdrygnęła się i ponownie pochuchała na zziębnięte palce w mitenkach. Jej babka  
powiedziałaby, że pewnie ktoś przeszedł się po jej przyszłym grobie, ale prawda była taka,  
że w kościele było po prostu cholernie zimno. Nic dziwnego, że miała dreszcze. Przydałaby  
się aspiryna, kubek gorącej herbaty z malinami, ewentualnie z rumem, a przede wszystkim  
pogonienie pastora, by włączył centralne ogrzewanie, nim konserwatorom odpadną palce,  
dziwnie niezbędne do prowadzenia renowacji. Mogłaby się jeszcze przytulić do Janisa, ale  
pewnie był tak samo zmarznięty jak ona. Uch, oddałaby królestwo za termofor!  
***  
W nocy Kinga nie potrzebowała termoforu – szerokie łóżko z drewnianym zagłówkiem  
w pokoju wynajmowanym w Pentagoet Inn przy Main Street było ciepłe i przytulne niczym  
ptasie gniazdko wyściełane puchem. Poza tym Janis grzał jak przenośny piecyk, przynajmniej  
dopóki nie wygoniła go do jego własnego pokoju po drugiej stronie obitego wzorzystą materią  
korytarza. Może grzał, ale jednocześnie pochrypywał, i to niezupełnie melodyjnie. I wciąż  
pachniał żywicą akrylową i octem, mimo że wziął długi, rozgrzewający prysznic z nadmiarem  
Axe Excite. Kinga miała cichą nadzieję, że w zamian nadal nie pachniała mlekiem wapiennym  
i mokrym tynkiem.  
Jasna czupryna i niebieskie jak bławatki oczy Janisa ją rozczulały, wysoką, chudą jak  
szczapa sylwetką przypominał jej Erica z „Czystej krwi”, ale chyba już czas, by przeciąć  
łączącą ich pępowinę. Pracowali ze sobą ponad dwa lata, sypiali od kilku miesięcy, ale, o ile  
do odnawiania fresków i sztukaterii wciąż podchodzili z tą samą, niesłabnącą pasją, sypianie  
od początku wychodziło im raczej średnio i bez większego przekonania – ot, wydawało się  
krokiem zrozumiałym sam przez się, na który zdecydowali się z rozsądku i nie bez pewnej  
przyjemności, ale jakoś nie zaiskrzyło. Kinga miała temperament, była kochliwa i emocjonalna,  
a Janis z natury zdawał się spokojny, wyważony i chłodny jak lodowiec. Może pasowali do  
siebie wyglądem – oboje jasnowłosi i niebieskoocy, ale osobowościami różnili się niczym ogień  
i woda, a Kinga już dawno doszła do smutnego wniosku, że powiedzenie o „przyciągających  
się przeciwieństwach” jest jedną wielką bzdurą. Tylko jak to delikatnie powiedzieć Janisowi?  
Westchnęła i poruszyła się niespokojnie, próbując znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję w  
wielkim łóżku. Drewniany, ornamentowy zagłówek z kolumienkami zatrzeszczał przeciągle.  
Za potrójnymi oknami w wykuszu kryjącym małą jadalnię padały pojedyncze płatki śniegu,  
rozwiewane wiatrem na cztery strony świata i przylepiające mokre noski do szyb domostw  
przy Main Street. Gwiazdkowe dekoracje, plastikowe łańcuchy i sznury kolorowych lampek  
porozwieszane na słupach i pod dachami wzdłuż głównej ulicy Castine tańczyły w porywach  
zimnego wiatru od Atlantyku.  
***  
Barry dawno nie był w kościele. Jakimkolwiek. Ale Larry (tak, Barry i Larry byli nierozłącznymi  
kumplami od podstawówki, cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć o idiotycznym rymie ich imion)  
zaciągnął go na cmentarz przy Marrymead Lane, gdzie poprzedniego dnia pili przy grobowcu  
Molly Dewson, jednej z pierwszych feministek w Stanach Zjednoczonych, która miała szczęście  
urodzić się w Castine i tutaj umrzeć. Mur cmentarny był idealny pod graffiti, nawet tak marne  
jak ich – uproszczone czaszki, „f…ck” w kilku odmianach i nieudolne rysunki anatomiczne.  
Było o wiele zimniej niż dzień wcześniej. Zaczął padać rzadki, nieprzyjemny śnieg i ręce im  
grabiały, więc postanowili włamać się do kościoła Świętej Trójcy, tym bardziej że kłódka okazała  
się śmiechu warta i ustąpiła pod pierwszym, mocniejszym uderzeniem kamienia.  
Popijając cienkie piwo El Sol przeszli się główną nawą, z każdym krokiem coraz śmielsi i  
głośniejsi, zamroczeni kilkoma wcześniejszymi skrętami. Buteleczki z kolorowymi sprejami  
spoczywały w kieszeniach ich bojówek niczym sześciostrzałowce legend Dzikiego Zachodu.  
Smartfony z aplikacją latarki świeciły pełnym blaskiem, chociaż nie sięgały sklepienia, nadal  
tonącego w ciemnościach. W kościele wcale nie było cieplej niż na zewnątrz, ale przynajmniej  
nie padało im na głowy. Za to śmierdziało czymś gryzącym, jakby mocnymi farbami,  
impregnatami i terpentyną.  
Nie przeoczyli rusztowania ustawionego w bocznej kaplicy, przy malowidle z tańczącymi  
kościotrupami rozciągającym się wzdłuż całej zachodniej ściany. Kiedyś go już widzieli, ale  
zapomnieli o tym z kretesem. Barry wymamrotał, że kocha kostuchy, zwłaszcza obleczone w  
mini i bluzeczki z mocnym wycięciem, ale Larry wytknął mu, że kochanego ciała nigdy nie za  
wiele, zwłaszcza jak się popatrzy na ostatnią wybrankę przyjaciela. Barry kazał mu się zamknąć  
i wpadł na porzucone wiaderko po zaprawie, czyniąc straszliwy rumor. Dla odzyskania  
równowagi oparł się ręką o ścianę, o cal od chudej kobieciny w białej szacie i natychmiast  
postanowił domalować jej emotikonkę uśmieszku, bo nie miała twarzy, a jedynie jakąś  
zasłonę. Wybrał czerwoną farbę, bo żółta była już na wykończeniu i zamaszyście pociągnął  
sprejem okrągłe oczy, kreskę nosa i szeroki uśmiech. Larry pochwalił dzieło, zabierając się za  
spikassowanie (jak to sam określił) młodzieńca z wieńcem laurowym na głowie. Żeby tego  
dokonać, musiał wspiąć się na wyższy poziom rusztowania, więc nie zauważył, że czerwona  
mgiełka dopiero co rozpylonej farby uniosła się znad postaci w bieli i przylgnęła z powrotem  
do ręki Barry’ego.  
Barry zaklął, bo drobne kropelki wpadły mu do oczu. Przetarł twarz, rozmazując punkciki  
w czerwoną smugę. Zakaszlał. Gryzące to cholerstwo. Chciał spłukać drapanie w gardle piwem,  
ale El Sol było na wykończeniu. Z irytacją roztrzaskał butelkę o ścianę, a resztki piwa spłynęły  
po domalowanym uśmieszku, dziwacznie go zniekształcając. Chłopak rozkaszlał się na dobre  
i pochylił, bo zabolało go w klatce piersiowej. Co jest, do cholery? Dlaczego zrobiło mu się  
strasznie zimno, jakby wpadł do zamrażarki w matczynej piwnicy, zwykle pełnej żeberek,  
porcji wołowiny i oskubanych kurczaków? Zatrząsł się niczym w febrze i musiał usiąść pod  
ścianą, bo nogi się pod nim dosłownie ugięły.  
Słyszał, jak Larry pyta z rusztowania, co się dzieje, ale był zbyt zajęty kaszlem, by mu  
odpowiedzieć. Odpluł flegmę, ale kaszel nie ustąpił. W piersiach bolało, jakby usiadła na nim  
zmora z historyjek szalonego wujka Matthew. Poczuł, jak gardło zalewa mu ciepła, lepka ciecz i  
ze wstrętem wypluł ją na kamienną posadzkę kościoła. Krew. Pewnie od tego wysilenia pękło mu  
jakieś naczynko. Więcej krwi. Poplamił sobie ręce, denimową kurtkę i ulubione bojówki. Przecież  
normalny facet nie nosi przy sobie chusteczek, a poza tym do tej ilości krwi nie starczyłoby i  
prześcieradła. Przynajmniej już nie było mu zimno, a przeciwnie – gorąco jak w piekle.  
Larry zeskoczył z rusztowania i szarpał go za ramię. Potrząsał nim, jakby myślał, że dzięki  
temu kumpel odkrztusi co trzeba i przestanie się dusić. W odpowiedzi Barry obryzgał go  
świeżą, jasnoczerwoną krwią prosto z płuc. Rzęził. Trząsł się. Na odsłoniętej skórze jak za  
dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki pojawiły się pajęczyny wybroczyn, jakby upodabniał się  
do górującego nad nimi, pokrytego siateczką pęknięć fresku. Sczerniały mu koniuszki palców,  
wciąż zaciśnięte wokół buteleczki z farbą w spreju. Raz jeszcze zwymiotował krwią i zastygł  
w dziwacznej pozycji, zgięty w pół z półotwartymi ustami i wybałuszonymi, przekrwionymi  
oczyma. Nieruchomo.  
Larry zaczął wrzeszczeć jak opętany, nie tyko dlatego, że kumpel wyglądał jak połamany  
strach na wróble umazany konfiturą z wiśni, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że chuda, blada  
kobieta z malowidła, której Barry chwilę wcześniej domalował uśmiech, ożyła. Wiotka postać  
oderwała się od ściany z mokrym mlaśnięciem, pacyny tynku obsypały skraj białej sukni,  
nurzającej się w świeżej krwi, patykowate ręce wyciągnęły w jego stronę okrwawioną chustkę,  
a pomazana zasłona zaczęła zsuwać się z niewidocznej do tej pory twarzy, otulając ciało  
Barry’ego całunem zbezczeszczonym farbą. Larry widział wiele horrorów, ale jeszcze nigdy nie  
brał w żadnym udziału na żywo. Przed telewizorem wszystko wyglądało inaczej, nawet gdy  
z ekranu filmowego telewizora wypełzała opętana dziewczynka z „Kręgu”. Zupełnie inaczej.  
Przestał wrzeszczeć, bo zabrakło mu tchu, ale w zamian poczuł, jak obluzowuje mu się piąta  
klepka. Jeśli go dotknie…  
Dotknęła.  
***  
Jody dłubała widelcem w sałatce z rukoli z parmezanem, wygrzebując z niej malutkie  
grzanki, najlepsze z całej zieleniny. Dieta dietą, ale marzyła o porządnej bułce z szynką, serem  
i pomidorami tonącymi w majonezie, ewentualnie o kanapce z indykiem i musztardą. Cóż,  
kuzynka Millicent, pieszczotliwie zwana Milli, z pewnością odkarmi ja przez święta, bo już  
załamywała ręce nad jej mizernym wyglądem. Mizernym. Dobre sobie. Ostatnio, kiedy się  
oglądała w lustrze, szeryf Mills miała tu i ówdzie nieco nadmiaru, ale z drugiej strony – co za  
różnica. I tak nikt nie zwraca na nią większej uwagi, a już na pewno nie pewien zdecydowanie  
młodszy od niej facet o nieco za długich włosach, zielono-brązowych oczach i z dołeczkami w  
policzkach, któremu, na dobrą sprawę, mogłaby matkować. Hm, bez przesady, musiałaby urodzić  
go w dziecięctwie. Albo przenieść się w czasie, jako ostatnio starszy z Winchesterów…  
\- I tak mu też powiedziałem – dokończył Matthew, zagryzając puentę jajecznicą, a Jody  
zrobiło się niewymownie głupio, że go nie słuchała. Nie po to wyciągnął ją na pogaduszki do  
knajpki „U Stelli” zamiast po bożemu spożyć śniadanie w domu, z Milli i dzieciakami.  
\- Mhm – wymruczała i uśmiechnęła się ostrożnie, chowając za rukolą z parmezanem. Na  
pewno mówił o Perrym Wrightcie, z którym dzierżawił kuter rybacki, bo od kilku dni nie  
mówił o niczym innym. Tamten nie zadbał o odpowiednie zabezpieczenia i w rezultacie łajba  
od tygodnia stała w suchym doku i czekała na remont generalny. Matthew miał nadzieję, że Jody  
doradzi mu co nieco w tej delikatnej materii, ale Jody była szeryfem z małego miasteczka, a nie  
prawnikiem specjalizującym się w trudnym losie kapitanów kutrów rybackich, wystawianych  
do wiatru przez nieuczciwych wspólników.  
\- Dobrze zrobiłeś – dodała zachęcająco, nasycając spojrzenie brązowych oczu pełnią  
otuchy.  
Miała ochotę poklepać go po ramieniu obleczonym w gruby, wełniany sweter, wypisz wymaluj  
stworzony dla rybaka, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. Millicent nie byłaby zachwycona.  
Zaprosiła na Gwiazdkę kuzynkę - biedną, samotną wdowę poważnie po czterdziestce, której w  
okolicach świąt nie czekało nic ciekawszego niż patrolowanie zaśnieżonych dróg Południowej  
Dakoty i odstawianie do aresztu podpitych obywateli Sioux Falls, ale pocieszanie własnego  
męża mogłaby uznać za pewną przesadę. I po co w ogóle szeryf Mills tu przyjeżdżała? Żeby  
się nawdychać jodu? Spędzić święta w towarzystwie kuzynostwa, ich przyjaciół i gromady  
hałaśliwych dzieci, które tylko przypominały jej synka i tego, że on nigdy… Boże Narodzenie  
bywało do dupy.  
Jody uniosła krótko ostrzyżoną głowę i z niesmakiem spojrzała za okno knajpki, ustrojone w  
liczne, kolorowe lampki, obstawione gwiazdami betlejemskimi, szklanymi kulami z Mikołajami,  
świecami zapachowymi i obfitym stroikiem z jemiołą i ostrokrzewem. Niedaleko, za niskim,  
ceglanym murkiem i kamienistą plażą przetaczały się szare fale, udając, że są Oceanem  
Atlantyckim, a w rzeczywistością będąc jedynie rozlewiskiem rzeki Bagaduce, wpadającej  
do Zatoki Penobscot. Woda była słodka, nie słona, ale i tak robiła imponujące wrażenie,  
przelewając się aż po horyzont i posapując jak miech kowalski. Mewy wrzeszczały, przyciągane  
śmietnikami wystawianymi na tyłach „U Stelli”, a cały budynek, obłożony zielonymi deskami  
trzeszczał w szwach. Mogłoby kiedyś przestać tak wiać, albo wszyscy powinni zacząć nosić  
nauszniki, jak te nastolatki, które właśnie uganiały się po ulicy z rozbrykanym psem. Ciekawe  
jak Jody wyglądałaby w puchatych, różowych nausznikach?  
\- Myślisz? – spytał Matthew niepewnie i dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiał, że Jody go  
nie słuchała. Bo raczej nie pochwaliłaby faktu, że przywalił Perry’emu na oczach jego żony i  
dziatek. Jako szeryf chyba nie powinna? A może pochwalała rozwiązania siłowe i wymierzanie  
sprawiedliwości na własną rękę? Z tym, że Matthew raczej poniosło… Z zakłopotaniem potarł  
starannie przyciętą, ciemną brodę, odnajdując w niej drobinki jajecznicy. Może lepiej, że  
jednak Jody go nie słuchała.  
W rustykalnym wnętrzu knajpki na Water Street prócz nich śniadało zaledwie kilka  
osób – dwie starsze panie, mieszkanki Castine, bo wymieniały się najnowszymi wieściami  
o wyprzedażach w T&C Grocery, matka z nastoletnią córką, która głośno odreagowywała  
świąteczną przerwę w szkole, kilkoro turystów, którzy zapędzili się z większego półwyspu  
North Castine i stwierdzili z zaskoczeniem, że do i z miasteczka prowadzi tylko jedna droga  
oraz mężczyzna w średnim wieku, w którym Jody bez pudła rozpoznała lokalnego szeryfa.  
Pewnie dlatego, że miał na sobie mundur. Szeryf ze smakiem zajadał przypieczone sandwiche  
i jajecznicę na boczku, na widok których Jody pociekła ślinka. Z ponurą miną ponownie  
zaatakowała Bogu ducha winną sałatę z parmezanem i sosem vinegret.  
Matthew w końcu pojął, dlaczego Jody wygląda na nieobecną duchem. Na pewno była  
głodna, ale umartwiała się, jak wszystkie znane mu kobiety, z Millie na czele.  
\- Zamówię ci sandwicze z bekonem i serem, dobrze? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem skrytym  
w przetykanej kilkoma siwymi nitkami brodzie. – Bo mnie nawet nie słuchasz, za to oka nie  
możesz oderwać od porządnego jedzenia…  
Jody zerknęła z poczuciem winy i zobaczyła błysk rozbawienia w piwnych oczach  
przyszywanego kuzyna. Odrobinę przypominał jej nieodżałowanego Bobby’ego Singera,  
chociaż w młodszej i schludniejszej wersji.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, żaden facet nie przepada za anorektyczkami – upewnił ją tamten,  
pieczołowicie wycierając własny talerz kawałkiem chleba kukurydzianego. – A już na pewno  
nie w tym klimacie.  
Jody musiała przyznać mu rację. W Castine każdą chudzinę co prędzej zwiałoby do oceanu,  
znaczy rzeki, nim by zdołała przytrzymać się jakiegoś murku. Klimat atlantycki umiarkowany,  
cholera. Zimno, wieje i do dupy. Nawet nieśmiały śnieg, który zaczął padać poprzedniego  
wieczora - w sam raz na nadchodzące święta, o których wszyscy zawsze marzą, by były białe  
\- do rana rozwiał się i roztopił.  
Spokój porannej kawy i tostów „U Stelli” zakłócił zastępca szeryfa, który wparował do  
knajpki, jakby się paliło i żywo gestykulując, przysiadł się do stolika szefa. Był młody, więc  
wciąż się przejmował. Ale wyraz twarzy przełożonego świadczył o tym, że także się przejął.  
Aż odłożył nadgryzionego sandwicha. Jody nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie nadstawiła uszu, tym  
bardziej, że mundurowi siedzieli nieopodal. Morderstwo w kościele. Sataniści? Nie, idioci od  
graffiti. Krwi od groma i ciut ciut, ale… Barry się wykrwawił, a Larry na dobre sfiksował.  
Słysząc imiona „Barry i Larry” Matthew również spojrzał na szeryfa i już już zaczął się  
podnosić, by ruszyć w jego stronę. Barry, nieodłączny przyjaciel Larry’ego Wrighta (i syna jego  
wspólnika, niech tamten rośnie jak pietruszka głową w dół!) był jego siostrzeńcem. Czarną  
owcą w rodzinie, nie przepadającą za nauką ani za pomaganiem ojcu w warsztacie, ale zawsze  
rodziną. Czy dobrze usłyszał, że młody nie żyje?  
Jody podniosła się w ślad za kuzynem, już żałując nie zamówionych sandwichy z bekonem  
i stanęła za nim jak cień, gdy ten rozmawiał z szeryfem Dempsey’em i jego zastępcą (mimo  
zdenerwowania nie zapomniał jej przedstawić, więc szeryf w przelocie skinął koleżance szeryf  
głową). W międzyczasie komórka Matthew rozdzwoniła się rozpaczliwie. Rodzinne nieszczęście.  
Dzwoniła jego siostra, z trudem dobywająca głos przez łzy. Kolejna kobieta, która straciła  
syna, pomyślała Jody, czując nieznośny ucisk w gardle, ale postarała się nad nim zapanować,  
przysłuchując się wymianie zdań między szeryfem a młodziutkim, rumianolicym zastępcą.  
Larry Wright twierdził, że kumpla zabiła kobieta ze ściany kościoła – biała, chuda, bez  
twarzy, z czerwonymi oczami. To bez twarzy, czy z czerwonymi oczami, do licha? To przez  
te cholerne skręty. Co te dzieciaki teraz palą, to się w głowie nie mieści! Równie dobrze mógł  
zobaczyć zielonego smoka, różowego jednorożca i stado krwiożerczych nietoperzy. Jednak  
dziwne, że jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie i nie przestał gadać o tej zjawie i wyrywać się, aż go  
musieli zawieźć na izbę przyjęć. Ale Barry’ego tak czy inaczej nie zaciukał, bo jak ci mówiłem  
– żadnej rany, tylko jakiś taki sczerniały i siny był. Koroner wstępnie ustaliła, że chłopak miał  
krwotok wewnętrzny i dosłownie wypluł sobie płuca. Nie do pojęcia.  
Matthew pospiesznie włożył wełnianą kurtę, po drodze zgarnął Jody i pociągnął ją za sobą do  
wyjścia, zapominając o niedojedzonej jajecznicy (o własnej niedojedzonej rukoli z parmezanem  
Jody zapomniała raczej bez żalu) i niezapłaconym rachunku. Musiał jak najszybciej dojechać  
do siostry, mieszkającej niedaleko cmentarza przy Marrymead Lane. Pewnie dlatego Barry z  
Larrym lubili umawiać się wśród nagrobków i palić za nimi skręty. A teraz Barry sam spocznie  
pod jednym z nich. Tfu, nieszczęście. Co mu się stało? Tętniak? Zatruł się czymś? A Lary’emu  
odbiło. Czego oni się naćpali? Podrzuci Jody do domu, niech jakoś uspokoi Millie, która  
pewnie już zaczęła histeryzować, a sam pojedzie do Sary i pomoże jej w identyfikacji zwłok  
i przy całej tej papierkowej robocie z ubezpieczeniem i zakładem pogrzebowym. Cholera,  
świętą idą, psiakrew, a tutaj szykuje się pogrzeb 17-latka. Boże, dopomóż. Za jakie grzechy.  
Szkoda młodego…  
Jody potulnie dała się wyprowadzić z knajpki i usadowić w granatowym fordzie mustangu  
\- samochodzie Matthew. Było zimnawo i zaczął padać marznący deszcz. Po jednej stronie  
Water Street szare niebo nad domostwami schodziło aż po szarą wodę rzeki, z drugiej - pasma  
ciemnej zieleni świerków i sosen wznosiły się po zboczach coraz wyżej i wyżej. Castine było  
posadowione warstwowo - na przemian domy i kępy zimozielonych drzew, a uliczki podnosiły  
się i opadały jak na rollecoasterze. W każdym razie nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zostawiał  
samochodu bez zaciągniętego ręcznego hamulca, zwłaszcza przy takiej pogodzie. Choinkowe  
lampki w oknach „U Stelli”, girlandy i lampki oplatające dachy najbliższych domostw, a nawet  
wieńce przytwierdzone do drzwi wyglądały smętnie i nie ubarwiały wszechobecnej szarości. A  
może w marznącym deszczu wszystko traciło kolory.  
Jody pokręciła głową nad pogodą, dopasowującą się do jej nastroju i złapała się bocznych  
drzwi forda, bo Matthew ruszył spod knajpki jak pirat drogowy. Nic nie powiedziała, bo  
poniekąd rozumiała jego zdenerwowanie. Ironią losu gdziekolwiek by nie pojechała, tam  
musiało wydarzyć się coś strasznego i niezwykłego. O ile krwotok wewnętrzny można uznać za  
niezwykły – szybciej ową białą damę z kościoła. Czy warto zadzwonić z tym do Winchesterów?  
Pewnie wciąż mieli Paszczaki na głowie, ale, o ile jej wiadomo, przynajmniej nie byli już  
poszukiwani listem gończym. W sumie – dlaczego nie? Może ta Gwiazdka nie będzie aż tak  
sztampowa i żałosna, jak jej się wcześniej wydawało. Lepsza biała dama niż odgrywanie roli  
ubogiej krewnej, którą należy się zaopiekować w imię ducha świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Brr.  
***  
Droga była zdradliwie śliska, mimo że nie zaśnieżona. Północno-wschodnie wybrzeże  
Maine w grudniu nie napawało optymizmem pogodowym, ale Sam Winchester nie narzekał.  
Ostatnio nie śmiał narzekać na nic i nikogo, zbyt dobrze świadomy, że miał nieliche szczęście,  
że pozostał przy zdrowych zmysłach. Mniej więcej. Oczywiście, jeśli zapomnieć o szalejących  
po świecie Lewiatanach, śmierci Bobby’ego, jego uduchowieniu i Castielu, który przejął  
samowe szaleństwo i utkwił w szpitalu psychiatrycznym pod czułą opieką Meg. Czy oni do  
końca zwariowali, pozostawiając go w rękach demonicy? Nieoczekiwani sprzymierzeńcy  
bywali niebezpieczni.  
Miał nadzieję, że Cas lepiej poradzi sobie z czymkolwiek przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Sam  
przez dłuższy czas miał Lucyfera na karku, nieprawdziwego czy nie i pozbył się go z nieludzką  
ulgą. A pamięć wciąż uwierała. To prawda, że zburzenie postawionej przez Śmierć zapory  
wspomnień było winą Castiela, który chwilowo zboczył z drogi cnoty i zapragnął zostać  
Bogiem, ale to nie umniejszało współczucia Sama. Biedny Cas.  
\- Sammy, nie mogliśmy go ze sobą zabrać – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Dean,  
przyklejony do kierownicy forda mondeo – kolejnego samochodu, który traktował jak zło  
konieczne - i wpatrzony w leniwie poruszające się wycieraczki, zamiatające ni to śnieg ni to  
deszcz z przedniej szyby. – Wiesz, że mogą siedzieć nam na ogonie.  
Sam spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Westchnąłeś – wyjaśnił Dean lakonicznie. – Znacząco.  
\- Mogłem znacząco westchnąć w kwestii Bobby’ego – zauważył Sam, popatrując na  
wewnętrzną kieszeń deanowej kurtki, w której tkwiła stara, grawerowana piersiówka. – Bez  
urazy, staruszku.  
\- A tak było? – Dean rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie i wrócił do patrzenia na drogę, wiodącą  
z półwyspu North Castine przez wąskie gardło do mniejszego półwyspu Castine. Zabrakło  
im inwencji w wymyślaniu nazw, czy co? Padało coś nieokreślonego, wiało i było szaroburo,  
ale Dean także nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru marudzić na warunki pogodowe. Sam nie  
zwariował. Sam nie umarł. O szczęście niepojęte. Kropka.  
\- Nie – przyznał Sam. – Miałeś rację, myślałem o Casie.  
\- Telepatia – prychnął Dean. – Przynajmniej wiemy, że żyje. Jak widać, dzieci nie powinny  
bawić się zapałkami, bo mogą się oparzyć.  
Sam pomyślał, że Dean bywa okrutny. Z drugiej strony zdrada Casa prawdopodobnie  
dotknęła go głębiej. Chociaż „głębiej” to pojęcie względne, biorąc pod uwagę, co przytrafiło  
się ostatnimi czasy młodszemu Winchesterowi. „Schody do nieba” sto razy pod rząd, brak  
snu, obumierające narządy i odchodzące paznokcie. Od zawsze najbardziej bał się, że w końcu  
jako skończony dziwoląg zwariuje do reszty i voila, tak się stało. Ale Dean się nie poddał.  
Wydawało się, że on nigdy się nie poddawał, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o brata, bo jeśli chodzi  
o siebie samego, poddał się dawno temu. Za dużo pił. I raczej trudno byłoby zapisać go do  
anonimowych alkoholików. Hej, jestem Dean i piję, bo czuję się winny za cały świat, a przede  
wszystkim za mojego młodszego brata, toksycznego ojca, Piekło, Piekło Sama, ludzi, których  
nie zdołałem ocalić, ludzi, którzy przeze mnie zginęli, złe wybory pewnego anioła, a na  
dokładkę - suszę w New Delhi.  
\- Wyjdzie z tego – wymamrotał zamiast tego Sam, zsuwając się niżej na siedzeniu pasażera.  
Ogrzewanie w „pożyczonym” mondeo działało bez większego przekonania. Mimo wielu  
warstw – kurtki, koszuli w kratę, podkoszulka z długimi rękawami i t-shirta nie było mu zbyt  
ciepło. Czy choćby raz nie mogli mieć sprawy w Luizjanie albo na Florydzie?  
\- Wyszedł z rozpryśnięcia się na atomy – prychnął Dean. – Bóg musi go kochać.  
\- Jak nas wszystkich – wyrwało się Samowi.  
Dean spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale nic nie powiedział, jedynie nastawił głośniej radio,  
nastawione na lokalną stację z rockowymi hitami lat 70-tych. Foreigner skutecznie zagłuszył  
myśli Deana, ale na szczęście nie komórkę Sama, która rozdzwoniła się wdzięczną melodyjką  
z „Ojca Chrzestnego”.  
Dzwoniła Jody, ostrożnie dobierająca słowa, ale wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Pojawiły się dwa  
kolejne przypadki tajemniczej choroby i to od razu ze skutkiem śmiertelnym - drugi chłopak,  
który ześwirował i przebywał na obserwacji oraz sanitariusz, który wiózł go na izbę przyjęć.  
Tym razem nikt nie wypluł sobie płuc, ale obaj dostali wysokiej gorączki, plam na skórze,  
obrzęku węzłów chłonnych, a na koniec dopadła ich sepsa. Okazuje się, że Barry i Larry  
zostaną pochowani jednego dnia – w najbliższy piątek. I chyba nie samotnie, bo od wieczora  
zdążyło już zachorować kilku pacjentów, trudno powiedzieć, czy na to samo. W każdym razie  
gorączkowali jak diabli i kaszleli krwią. Władze szpitala poważnie zastanawiały się, czy nie  
zamknąć oddziału dla odwiedzających.  
\- Potrzeba im dobrego lekarza, a nie łowców duchów – skwitował Dean, przysłuchujący się  
rozmowie Sama z Jody, jednak nie odrywając oczu od drogi – pasma zieleni uciekały na boki,  
a białe, przerywane linie na mokrym asfalcie chowały się po maską forda. – Do czego niby  
jesteśmy potrzebni? Do podawania basenów?  
Sam skrzywił się i niecierpliwym gestem odgarnął włosy za ucho.  
\- Biała dama – przypomniał, pukając palcem w komórkę i zapewne wywołując dziwaczne  
dźwięki na linii. – Inni też ją widzieli.  
\- Białe damy nie roznoszą gorączki – prychnął starszy z Winchesterów, zwalniając, bo  
droga – jeśli to możliwe - robiła się jeszcze gorsza, a w każdym razie zamglona. – Co najwyżej  
miłosnej, bo chodzą, jęczą i załamują białe dłonie. Ewentualnie machają białą chustką.  
\- Ta ma chustkę czerwoną – wytknął Sam, wcześniej uważnie słuchający Jody.  
\- Jak czerwoną, to żadna z niej biała dama – mruknął Dean. – Raczej czerwona. Maska  
Czerwonego Moru, do licha.  
Winchesterowie spojrzeli po sobie, tknięci jedną i tą samą myślą.  
\- Wycofujemy się? – spytał Dean niepewnie. – Ledwo co wyszedłeś z jednej kabały. Nie  
wiem, czy warto pakować się w następną.  
\- I zostawiamy tam Jody? – spytał poważnie Sam. – Nie da sobie rady z Zarazą.  
\- Przypominam ci, że nam kiedyś także raczej kiepsko poszło – burknął Dean.  
\- To był jeden z jeźdźców Apokalipsy – pocieszył go Sam.  
\- A to jest nie wiadomo co – nie dał się pocieszyć Dean. – Włącz to swoje magiczne wi-fi,  
które działa wszędzie i zacznij szukać.  
O mało co nie dodał „a najlepiej zadzwoń do Bobby’ego”, nim ugryzł się w język. Teraz, gdyby  
chcieli się czegoś dowiedzieć, zostało im jedynie urządzenie seansu spirytystycznego. Bobby,  
do ciężkiej cholery, to nie był dobry pomysł, chłopie. Dean wiele by oddał, żeby Singer żył (na  
przykład nerkę), ale niekoniecznie jako duch. Duchy miały dziwną skłonność schodzenia na  
złą drogę…  
\- Przynajmniej wiemy, w jakich agentów się przedzierzgnąć – westchnął Sam, posłusznie  
sięgając po laptopa. Dean rozumiał chyba korzyści płynące z mobilnego internetu? Działa  
wszędzie, też coś… jak ma zasięg, to działa.


	2. Dziewica Moru

_Kiedy zaraza Litwę ma uderzyć,_  
_Jej przyjście wieszcza odgadnie źrenica;_  
_Bo jeśli słuszna wajdelotom wierzyć,_  
_Nieraz na pustych smętarzach i błoniach_  
_Staje widomie morowa dziewica,_  
_W bieliźnie, z wiankiem ognistym na skroniach,_  
_Czołem przenosi białowieskie drzewa,_  
_A w ręku chustką skrwawioną powiewa._  
_Strażnicy zamków oczy, pod hełm kryją,_  
_A psy wieśniaków, zarywszy pysk w ziemi,_  
_kopią, śmierć wietrzą i okropnie wyją._  
_Dziewica stąpa kroki złowieszczemi_  
_Na sioła, zamki i bogate miasta;_  
_A ile razy krwawą chustą skinie,_  
_Tyle pałaców zmienia się w pustynie,_  
_Gdzie nogą stąpi, świeży grób wyrasta._  
_Adam Mickiewicz: Konrad Wallenrod (Pieśń Wajdeloty)_

  
\- Centrum Chorób Zakaźnych w Atlancie, agenci Jones i McDonald – przedstawił ich  
Dean szeryfowi Dempsey’wi, niedbale pokazując legitymację. – Chcielibyśmy rozejrzeć się w  
miejscu, gdzie doszło do pierwszego przypadku.  
\- Gdzie zmarł pacjent zero – poprawił go Sam autorytatywnym tonem, rozglądając się po  
kościele Świętej Trójcy.  
Zapatrzył się na malowidło ścienne zajmujące całą ścianę kaplicy, pełne tańczących  
kościotrupów kryjących się za plecami niczego nie spodziewających się ludzi. Część fresku lśniła  
świeżymi kolorami, lecz większa część nadal wydawała się wyblakła i przykryta patyną wieków  
– słusznie, zresztą. Na rusztowaniu wciąż widniały plamy krwi, podobnie jak na kamiennej  
posadzce, wyszorowanej jakimś gryzącym środkiem czystości, który Winchesterowie popierali  
w całej rozciągłości, o ile był w nim boraks – byłby bardzo przydatny, gdyby w zasięgu wzroku  
pojawiły się Lewiatany. W kościele było zimno, z ust Sama unosiły mu się obłoczki pary i miał  
ochotę przytupywać, bo tani garnitur nie grzał go ani trochę. Trzeba było ubrać się normalnie  
– CDC to nie FBI, a byłoby mu znacznie cieplej.  
Równie zmarznięty Dean rozmawiał z szeryfem. Dempsey nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Zwykle  
rumiana twarz mu pobladła, miał minę zbitego psa, nerwowo zaplatał ręce i odpowiadał  
półgębkiem. Był przytłoczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami i tajemniczym choróbskiem, z powodu  
którego dyrekcja szpitala postanowiła wprowadzić zakaz odwiedzin pacjentów i sprowadziła  
mu na głowę dwóch aroganckich agentów CDC. Zdecydowanie wolał prowadzić zwykłe  
sprawy: naruszanie porządku publicznego – patrz pijaczki sikające pod wiatr, czy bójki  
w pubach, drobne kradzieże w T &C Grocery, niegroźne, choć głupawe wyskoki kadetów z  
Akademii Morskiej, nie umiejący się zachować turyści nawiedzający Castine latem, kolizje  
drogowe, akty wandalizmu, a nawet zwykłe zabójstwa, do których rzadko dochodziło w  
miasteczku liczącym sobie raptem 1,5 tysięcy mieszkańców – podczas jego 15-letniej kadencji  
było takowych raptem trzy, w tym jedno samobójstwo. Rozmowa z aroganckim dupkiem w  
gajerku nie należała do jego ulubionych zajęć. Na szczęście mógł ją zrzucić na szeryf Mills,  
która co prawda nie miała w Castine żadnych uprawnień, ale co szeryf to szeryf, a jeśli tak  
bardzo chce pomagać w sprawie – proszę uprzejmie, z najwyższą przyjemnością. Tym bardziej,  
że jego zastępca też zachorował.  
Dean litościwie uwolnił szeryfa od dalszych pytań i podszedł się do Jody, która siedziała  
w ławce kościelnej i rozmawiała z dwójką sympatycznie wyglądających, młodych ludzi w  
rękawiczkach bez palców i wełnianych czapkach naciśniętych na uszy. Byli to konserwatorzy  
malowidła ściennego, którzy niewiele wiedzieli o przyczynach śmierci Barry’ego i kolejnych  
zachorowaniach, ale ze zgrozą popatrywali na uśmieszek dorysowany sprejem na postaci w rogu.  
Niełatwo będzie go usunąć, nie uszkadzając fresku. Chłopak był wysoki, szczupły i spokojny,  
za to dziewczyna nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu i przy każdym słowie żywo gestykulowała.  
Nawet kosmyki krótkich, jasnych włosów wymykających się spod zielonej czapki zdawały się  
żyć własnym życiem.  
\- Jak niby mamy teraz wrócić do pracy? – pytała, rzucając rozpaczliwe spojrzenia na  
ścianę, chociaż jej wzrok utknął w szerokich plecach Sama, przesłaniających część fresku. –  
Próbowaliście kiedyś zmywać farbę klejową z tynku? Kurczę, dopiero będzie, jeśli uszkodziła  
warstwę intonaco. Wtedy będziemy musieli skuć cały fragment.  
\- Spokojnie – mruknął jej kolega. – Na pewno nie uszkodziła.  
\- I jeszcze akurat nie żadna z głównych postaci danse macabre, tylko ta dziewczynina w  
białym gieźle, którą nie wiadomo po co namalowano – prychnęła Kinga. - Nie mógł zesprejować  
kościotrupa? Wybieliłoby się i po kłopocie.  
\- Kościotrup byłby trudniejszy – zwrócił jej uwagę Janis.  
\- Ale biały! – odparowała dziewczyna. - Mam w zanadrzu biel świętojańską, barytową i  
cynkową, chociaż cynkowa gorzej wiąże się z tynkiem. Któraś by się nadała.  
\- Jej szata też jest biała – przypomniał Janis, na co dziewczyna utkwiła w nim poirytowane  
spojrzenie. Widoczne zasłona kryjąca twarz postaci w rogu malowidła była biała „inaczej”.  
Jody nie mogła wtrącić słowa. Dwójka konserwatorów w ogóle nie zwracała na nią uwagi,  
pochłonięta własną wymianą zdań. Mówili z dziwnym akcentem, szczególnie jej nie dziwiącym,  
bo wiedziała, że przyjechali z Polski, a ściślej mówiąc dziewczyna pochodziła z Polski, a chłopak  
z Litwy. W oczach szeryf Mills niewielka różnica – ot, gdzieś z Europy Wschodniej. Strasznie  
byli gadatliwi, ale na razie nie powiedzieli nic ciekawego na temat Białej Damy. Zapewne nie  
mieli pojęcia, czym była.  
Dean poklepał Jody w ramię i uśmiechnął się lekko, rozumiejąc, że rozmowa z dwójką  
konserwatorów nie idzie jej za dobrze. Poza tym rozbawił go kontrast mrukliwego spokoju  
chłopaka z pełnym werwy zachowaniem dziewczyny, która przypominała mu rozbrykanego  
szczeniaka. Ślicznego, przy okazji, co zdołał zauważyć po jednym rzucie oka na wyrazistą  
twarz, zadarty nosek, wielkie, szaroniebieskie oczy, pełne usta i nieco wyzywający podbródek.  
Ładniutka.  
\- Jestem agent McDonald z CDC – przedstawił się kolejny raz tego dnia. – Badamy sprawę  
śmierci Barry’ego Thompsona. Przebieg choroby był, cóż, dosyć nietypowy.  
\- Lekarz? – spytał powątpiewająco Janis, mierząc go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.  
\- Nie – odparł Dean z krzywym uśmiechem. – Agent.  
\- 007 – podpowiedziała Kinga, także mu się przyglądając, ale w przeciwieństwie do Janisa,  
to, co zobaczyła, bardzo przypadło jej do gustu. – Powystrzela pan wszystkie wirusy?  
\- Postaram się – przyrzekł, momentalnie przechodząc na ton flirtu, chociaż dopiero co się  
poznali. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie skryją się w tak ponętnym ciele.  
Janis prychnął, Jody uniosła oczy ku niebu, ale Kinga roześmiała się głośno. Zielonooki,  
lekko niedogolony przystojniak o ustach, o których nie można było oderwać oczu, był wart  
grzechu. Miał w sobie coś z niegrzecznego chłopca, którzy pociągali ją o wiele bardziej od  
statecznego Janisa, ale wyraźnie trzymał ową niegrzeczność pod kontrolą, a kurze łapki w  
kącikach oczu świadczyły o skłonności do śmiechu. Czyli nie był ponurakiem, w przeciwieństwie  
do niektórych.  
\- Gdyby nawet jakieś we mnie były, mam zamiar się wykończyć je mocnym alkoholem  
– powiedziała beztrosko, dodając jednym tchem. – Zatrzymacie się panowie w Pentagoet Inn,  
tak jak my? Bo mają tam wyśmienicie zaopatrzony bar, jakby co.  
\- Z przyjemnością – mruknął Dean i zreflektował się, że nie po to się tutaj z Samem znaleźli,  
więc poprawił się szybko. – Może wieczorem, bo chwilowo…  
\- Jest pan na służbie – podsunęła Kinga.  
\- Jesteśmy na służbie – poparł ją Sam, pojawiając się za plecami Deana. – Więc może  
porozmawiajmy o ewentualnej możliwości przywleczenia czegoś z przeszłości. Czegoś, co  
mogło tkwić w tym kościele i czekać na odpowiednią sposobność.  
\- Od ponad trzystu lat? – spytała niepewnie Jody. – Bo z tego co wiem, kościół Świętego  
Ducha przeniesiono do Castine w połowie XVII wieku.  
\- W 1674 roku – poprawił ją Janis, posępniejszy niż zwykle, bo wymiana spojrzeń i słów  
między Kingą a agentem CDC nie umknęła jego uwadze. – Sprowadził go Jean-Vincent  
d’Abbadie de Saint-Castin z rodzinnej Francji.  
\- Co miałoby czekać na sposobność? – spytała Jody. Cały czas myślała o Białej Damie,  
ale pytanie Sama sprowadziło ja na ziemię. Może po prostu chodziło o wirusy, czy bakterie  
przyczajone… no właśnie, gdzie? W ścianie?  
\- Klątwa grobowca Tutenchamona – wykazał się Dean. – Trup ściele się gęsto.  
\- Tam były zarodniki grzyba, nie bakterie – burknął Sam znad głowy brata. – Ale by  
pasowało.  
\- Ale my nie rozkopywaliśmy żadnych grobów, jeśli o to panom chodzi – powiedziała Kinga  
nieco sarkastycznie. – Jesteśmy od renowacji, nie od ekshumacji.  
\- Fresków – dodał wyjaśniająco Janis, żeby już nie było żadnych wątpliwości.  
\- Jedynym, co mogłoby czekać na sposobność jest Dziewica, którą zamalował tamten  
chłopak, co tutaj zmarł – Kinga machnęła ręką w stronę postaci pokrytej dziwnie rozmazanymi  
smugami farby. – Ale przecież nie ożyła, nie? Poza tym to tylko symbol.  
\- Dziewictwa? – spytał Dean odruchowo.  
\- Moru – odpowiedział za dziewczynę Janis. – Zarazy. Plagi. Dżumy. Powiadają, że w postaci  
niewiasty w białe szaty przybranej na wysokim wozie o dwóch kołach objeżdża wszystkie  
wioski, a gdy na jej zapytanie czy śpią, ludzie odpowiadali, że śpią, a nie chwalą Pana, powiadała  
„śpijcież na wieki” i cała wymierała wioska.  
Było to chyba najdłuższe zdanie, jakie wypowiedział podczas całej rozmowy.  
\- Janis jest Litwinem, lubi ludowszczyznę – wytłumaczyła Kinga, z pewnym zdziwieniem  
popatrując na przyjaciela. – Ja mogłabym dołożyć wam polskiego wieszcza, ale za nic nie  
potrafię przełożyć trzynastozgłoskowca.  
Winchesterowie spojrzeli po sobie i na Jody. Dziewica Moru, nie Biała Dama? Będzie o  
wiele ciężej, niż myśleli.  
\- W XVII wieku? – spytała słabo szeryf Mills. – Czy dżuma nie szalała w średniowieczu?  
\- Było kilka epidemii, a wielka zaraza w Londynie miała miejsce właśnie w połowie XVII  
wieku – odpowiedział Sam, gorączkowo zastanawiając się nad tym, co robić dalej.  
Jeśli to rzeczywiście była Dziewica Moru, mogła mieć w zanadrzu znacznie więcej niż  
dżumę (tak, to co spotkało Barry’ego mogło być dżumą płucną, choć rozgrywającą się w  
szaleńczym tempie). Mogła chcieć zaszaleć na przykład z ebolą, tyfusem, cholerą, hiszpanką  
albo ptasią grypą. Chociaż może jest przywiązana do minionych czasów i nie zna się na nowych  
zagrożeniach. W takim razie – dżuma. Na miłość boską, to i tak nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze…  
\- Naprawdę muszę się napić – powiedział Dean ponuro. Wolał mieć do czynienia z istotami  
nadprzyrodzonymi, które dawało się schwytać, dźgnąć, przebić, zdekapitować, zastrzelić, czy w  
ostateczności wyegzorcyzmować, a nie niematerialnymi cieniami. Dziewica Moru wyglądała na  
mgliste widmo, które przy pierwszej próbie złapania, przecieknie im między palcami i rozwieje  
się jak dym. I czym ją zwabią – probówką z zarazkami? A alkohol zdezynfekuje wszystko…  
\- Później – oznajmił Sam, w przelocie klepiąc go po ramieniu. – My z Jody pojedziemy do  
kostnicy, a ty wracaj do szpitala – może dowiesz się czegoś więcej od lekarza prowadzącego.  
Spróbuj im zasugerować, że to może być… dżuma.  
\- Pan zwariował – prychnęła Kinga, spoglądając na Sama rozszerzonymi oczyma. –  
Mówiłam, że to tylko symbol, postać z obrazu! Nijak nie może roznosić choroby, choćby nie  
wiadomo co przedstawiała. Inaczej strach by się było bać wszystkich malowideł na ścianie.  
\- Nie zwariowałem – odpowiedział spokojnie młodszy z Winchesterów (samo powiedzenie  
tego na głos było swego rodzaju błogosławieństwem). – Nie mówię o Dziewicy Moru, tylko o  
bakterii Yersinia pestis, która może przetrwała w tynku.  
Dean spojrzał na ścianę z malowidłem, jakby oczekiwał, że ze ściany zaczną wyłazić  
maleńkie robaczki, które ruszą na nich z morderczymi zapędami. Jody pokręciła głową, myśląc  
sobie, że z dwojga złego wolałaby zwykłą, choć niebezpieczną chorobę, niż widmo Białej Damy  
vel Dziewicy Moru przechadzające się po nadmorskim miasteczku na tydzień przed świętami  
Bożego Narodzenia. Przecież dżuma, niegdyś postrach Europy, zabójczyni milionów istnień w  
dzisiejszych czasach przegrałaby z antybiotykami. Prawda?  
Kinga popatrzyła na Janisa. Był całkiem spokojny. Jak zwykle. I zdecydowanie nie wyglądał  
na chorego.  
\- Wtedy my zachorowalibyśmy pierwsi – powiedziała, odruchowo obmacując się po szyi  
i reszcie ciała otulonego zieloną pod kolor czapki, puchową kurtką. – A jakoś nic nie czuję.  
Prócz tego, że mi zimno, ale w tym kościele to norma – pastor oszczędza na ogrzewaniu.  
\- Może odpowiednio chwaliliście Pana – powiedział Sam, któremu opowieść Janisa zapadła  
w pamięć. Wychodził z założenia, że modlitwa jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, chociaż po  
latach doświadczeń z aniołami, było to założenie pełne nadmiernego optymizmu. A może  
jednak Bóg gdzieś istniał i nie był aż takim samolubnym dupkiem, na jakiego z pozoru  
wyglądał. W każdym razie Sam czasami się modlił, nawet po odzyskaniu wspomnień z Piekła  
i pośród bliskich spotkań z wizją Lucyfera. Trudno powiedzieć, czy mu to pomagało, czy nie,  
ale się modlił, do czego za nic na świecie nie przyznałby się bratu.  
\- Modlitwa nie zaszkodzi – powiedziała cicho Jody, zatopiona we własnych myślach i  
Sam spojrzał na nią z prawdziwą wdzięcznością. Szeryf Mills była niezawodna, energiczna,  
choć krucha, kobieca, choć trzeźwo myśląca i przepojona nutą smutku, którą Sam doskonale  
rozumiał. Żałował, że nie widywali się z nią częściej, bo przy niej czuł się spokojniejszy i jakby  
lepszy. Możnaby powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie im matkowała, ale jego uczucia wobec Jody  
były nie do końca synowskie, inaczej smażyłby się za nie w Piekle. Znowu.  
Widząc w jaki sposób Sam patrzy na Jody, Dean uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Miał  
nadzieję, że tego nie dostrzegła, bo dałaby mu popalić. Lub nie, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Świętej  
pamięci Annie, która niedawno tak głupio zginęła w domostwie pełnym duchów, także wolała  
młodszych. Acha, biorąc pod uwagę Bobby’ego, czasami i starszych.  
\- Na waszym miejscu zrobiłbym sobie przerwę – podsumował, popatrując to na fresk  
(kobieta w bieli z domalowanym, rozmazanym uśmiechem rzeczywiście wyglądała dosyć  
upiornie – bardziej niż gromada tańczących obok kościotrupów), to na dwójkę konserwatorów.  
– Powiedzmy, że oto miejsce zbrodni – ok, nie zbrodni, a nagłego zejścia z tego świata – i  
chwilowo powinno być zamknięte.  
\- Wróćcie do hotelu i zaaplikujcie sobie coś na rozgrzewkę – poparła go Jody.  
Kinga nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Zwłaszcza w towarzystwie przystojnego agenta o niezwykle  
zielonych oczach i obiecującym spojrzeniu, który w końcu wróci do hotelu i z pewnością  
nie odmówi drinka. Kilku drinków. Jakoś straciła serce do mieszania ciasta wapiennego z  
pigmentem, zeskrobywania, punktowania, podklejania i laserunku, wiedząc, że cały czas  
będzie rozmyślała o wszelkich możliwych objawach choroby, jakie mogą jej się przytrafić, jeśli  
jakimś sposobem się zarazili, ale wiedziała, że Janis nie odpuści. I miała rację.  
\- Wolimy popracować – oznajmił kolega lakonicznie, podnosząc się z miejsca i rozcierając  
żylaste ręce. – Jeśli można.  
Kinga westchnęła. Obłoczek pary wypłynął z jej ust i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Zimno,  
psiakrew. Dlaczego nie mogą odnawiać fresków świątyni Hatszepsut w Deir-el-Bahari, gdzie  
jest ciepło, a nawet za gorąco? Pewnie dlatego, że byli za młodzi, żeby zabrać się z ekspedycją  
prof. Michałowskiego… Weź się w garść, kobieto, pomyślała. Przecież uwielbiasz barokową  
monumentalność i światłocień, a malowidło z danse macabre czeka na odzyskanie blasku.  
Nic to, że z posadzki u jego stóp dopiero co zmyto krew grafficiarza. Co to dla ciebie. Tylko  
nie patrz w stronę kobiety w bieli, bo aż ciarki przechodzą po plecach i to nie od grudniowego  
chłodu. A[i] ile razy krwawą chustą skinie, tyle pałaców zmienia się w pustynie.[/i] Czy gdyby  
przemalować jej chustę na biało, musiałaby się poddać?  
***  
Było jej zimno. Od dawna nie potrafiła się rozgrzać. Zaglądała przez okna do ludzkich  
domostw, widziała światła i ogień płonący na kominkach, ale nie czuła odrobiny ciepła.  
Otaczała ją lodowata mgła, snująca się za nią jak postrzępiony płaszcz. Pod jej stopami woda  
ścinała się w lód. Czego dotknęła, oblekało się warstewką szronu. Nie wiedziała, dokąd pójść  
i gdzie szukać schronienia. Przystanęła nad ciemnoszarą wodą, a kamyki na plaży pokryły  
się lodowatą glazurą jak miniaturowe kule śnieżne. Podeszła do kolistej latarni morskiej, w  
której natychmiast zgasło światło. Przy sklepie z ręcznie robionymi pamiątkami spojrzała  
na kobietę, która właśnie kupiła skrzyneczkę na prezent dla siostry. Zajrzała do przytulnej  
restauracji krytej zielonymi gontami. Odwiedziła ojca i syna prowadzących niewielki warsztat  
samochodowy przy Perkins Street. Przeszła się po T&C Grocery, zaglądając do koszyków i  
przechadzając się między półkami. Na głównej ulicy spotkała dwie nastolatki z psem i młodą  
matkę z marudzącym trzylatkiem. Plac zabaw był opustoszały. Stojący na wzgórzu szpital pełen  
chorych. Przyciągał ją jak magnes, mamiąc rozświetlonymi oknami i ułudą ciepła. Chciała się  
ogrzać. Ale nikt jej nie widział, ani nie słyszał. A przecież chciała się tylko pobawić. Zmięła w  
dłoni czerwoną chustkę i podrzuciła ją w górę, śmiejąc się jak dziecko.  
Tańczą maluszki, zbierają kwiatuszki, apsik – a więc, my wszyscy bęc!  
***  
W barze Pentagoet Inn było ciepło i przytulnie. Wszystko tonęło w ciemnych brązach i  
czerwieniach, meble były kolonialne do bólu, podobnie jak wystrój wnętrza – każdy centymetr  
ścian obwieszono obrazami z portretami angielskiej rodziny królewskiej do trzeciego pokolenia  
włącznie, wybitnych polityków, pisarzy i artystów z obu stron Atlantyku, w tym założyciela  
miasteczka, Jean-Vincenta d’Abbadie de Saint-Castin i mnóstwem widoczków z Castine i znad  
Zatoki Penobscot. Kanapy były obite mięsistym, ciemnoczerwonym pluszem, fotele miały tak  
rzeźbione poręcze, że nie było gdzie ręki oprzeć, a lampy i bibeloty udawały, że przeniesiono je  
angielskiej rezydencji. Nawet bar zdobiły portrety księcia Williama i jego nieboszczki żony, a nad  
półkami z alkoholem (sowicie zaopatrzonymi) poustawiono kilkanaście czasomierzy, z których  
każdy podawał inny czas. Na domiar złego wszędzie, ale to wszędzie poutykano pęki jemioły,  
gałązki ostrokrzewu i jedliny poobwieszane ręcznie robionymi drewnianymi i słomianymi  
ozdobami i szklanymi bombkami. Do baru i restauracji Pentagoet Inn plastikowym ozdobom  
wstęp był wzbroniony, co i tak nie ratowało od wrażenia pewnej kiczowatości i przesady.  
Jednak Kindze to nie przeszkadzało. Co prawda, przez chwilę pomyślała, że aby dostosować  
się do wystroju wnętrza powinna przebrać się co najmniej w sukienkę koktajlową i eleganckie  
szpilki, ale pozostała przy czarnych spodniach i czerwonej, dopasowanej bluzce koszulowej,  
opinającej co trzeba i z kilkoma nadliczbowo rozpiętymi guzikami. Do tego lekki makijaż  
z mocniejszym eyelinerem, krótkie włosy w artystycznym nieładzie i Dean o mało co nie  
gwizdnął na jej widok, bo wyglądała wyjątkowo apetycznie.  
W przeciwieństwie do jej kolegi Janisa, który siedział zgarbiony na kanapie – a miał podobny  
kłopot ze zmieszczeniem nóg pod stołem co zazwyczaj Sam – i trząsł się w grubym, niebieskim  
swetrze w norweskie wzory. Musiał przemarznąć w kościele, bo nie mógł się rozgrzać mimo  
gorącego prysznica, herbaty z cytryną, a nawet grzanego wina, które zafundowała mu Kinga.  
Mruknął coś na widok Jody z Samem, ale zrobił im miejsce przy stole, kuląc się w rogu  
sofy. Teraz dwóch postawnych mężczyzn miało kłopot ze znalezieniem miejsca na nogi, co  
rozbawiło Jody, doskonale mieszczącą się na pozostałej, niewielkiej przestrzeni. Zamówili  
co nieco do jedzenia - Janis zapiekankę makaronową, Jody średnio wysmażony stek i sałatkę  
śródziemnomorską, a Sam samą sałatkę – i wszyscy zdecydowali się na to samo grzane wino,  
popijane przez konserwatora. Trzeba się rozgrzać w tym lodowatym, wilgotnym dniu.  
Ze śledztwa przeprowadzonego w szpitalu i kostnicy niewiele wyniknęło, chwilowo nie  
było nowych zachorowań, a dotychczasowi chorzy dobre reagowali na leczenie streptomycyną  
(nikt nie powiedział na głos, że to dżuma, ale streptomycyna była lekiem z pierwszego  
wyboru w podobnych przypadkach), więc mogli pozwolić sobie na chwilę oddechu. Być może  
wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach. Może Barry po prostu miał pecha i zetknął się z nieznanym  
patogenem, przy okazji częstując nim najlepszego kumpla, a ten w łańcuszku dobrej woli -  
zastępcę szeryfa i sanitariusza wiozącego go do szpitala. Może zjawa z obrazu wcale nie istniała,  
była wytworem ich wybujałej wyobraźni, albo na chwilę wyjrzała z malowidła, ale poddała się  
w zderzeniu ze współczesnym światem i antybiotykami.  
Niestety, śmierć Barry’ego nie była wytworem wyobraźni, więc Jody wolała wyrwać się z  
domu kuzynostwa, przeżywającego żałobę i nerwowe przygotowania do pogrzebu, przetykane  
nie mniej nerwowymi przygotowaniami do Bożego Narodzenia, bo Millicent chciała  
dodatkowo zaprosić na święta siostrę Matthew z młodszą córką, żeby nie myślała o stracie  
syna. Jody coraz bardziej czuła się u nich jak piąte koło u wozu i wyjechałaby z Castine, gdyby  
nie Winchesterowie, którzy postanowili zostać dzień, czy dwa, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Dla Deana i Kingi zabrakło już miejsca przy stole, czego wyraźnie nie żałowali, usadowieni  
przy barze i zamawiający kolejne drinki, przegryzane krążkami cebulowymi na chrupko,  
ciasteczkami serowymi, tostami, a wreszcie mini-hamburgerami z bekonem i cheddarem,  
specjalnością wybrzeża. Oboje ostro pili, Kinga - White Russian, a Dean po prostu Wild Turkey  
z lodem. Winchester (dla Kingi wciąż agent McDonald, chociaż od kilku chwil mówiła mu po  
imieniu) narzucił takie tempo, że dziewczyna przezornie zwolniła, nie chcąc stoczyć się pod bar  
przed końcem wieczoru. Miała mocną głowę, zaprawioną polskimi przyjęciami rodzinnymi i  
towarzyskimi, ale jak widać i niektórzy Amerykanie potrafiliby dotrzymać kroku Polakom.  
Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Filmy, seriale, muzyka, książki, ulubione alkohole. O  
tym jak Kinga tak bardzo przeżywała „Szczęki”, że bała się kąpać w wannie. Jak Dean pasjami  
oglądał „Stefę Zmierzchu” i uwielbiał klasyczne horrory Rogera Cormana. Że wampiry lśniące  
na słońcu są największym koszmarem. Dlaczego tequila jest błogosławieństwem, bo dzięki  
zagryzaniu cytryną nie miewa się po niej kaca. Że wszystko zapiekane z serem zyskuje na smaku.  
Najlepiej podwójnym serem. Okazało się, że Led Zeppelin byli dla Kingi dinozaurami, ale z  
kolei ojciec zaraził ją uwielbieniem dla AC/DC. Z czasem Dean, chcąc nie chcąc, dowiedział  
się także, czym się różni technika fresku od malowania „na sucho” i że Kinga nie była królową,  
tylko córką króla Węgier i żoną Bolesława Wstydliwego, który był tak wstydliwy, że nie począł  
z nią dzieci, a dziewczyna zrozumiała, że nie do końca ma do czynienia z agentem CDC.  
Pili i jedli, ale przed wszystkim patrzyli na siebie głodnym wzrokiem. Kinga nie mogła  
oderwać spojrzenia od jego ust - kącików krzywiących się w drwiącym uśmiechu, ostrych  
kiełków i koniuszka języka zwilżającego spierzchnięte wargi, oczu zmieniających barwę  
w świetle lamp barowych, ale wciąż w różnych odcieniach zieleni, piegów oskrzydlających  
prosty nos, mocno zarysowanych kości policzkowych, cienia zarostu na szczęce, smukłych, ale  
silnych palców obejmujących szklankę z whisky, bransoletki tybetańskiej opasującej piegowaty  
nadgarstek, wycięcia widocznego w rozcięciu białej koszuli (krawat w niebieskie paski dawno  
diabli wzięli). Nieświadomie przegarniała włosy, dotykała własnych ust, poprawiała kołnierzyk  
czerwonej bluzki i rzucała mu przeciągłe spojrzenia spod mocno podmalowanych rzęs, dobrze  
wiedząc, że atencja jest odwzajemniona. Oboje wiedzieli, że zakończą ten wieczór w łóżku i  
oboje nie mogli się tego doczekać.  
W pewnej chwili Dean spojrzał na Sama i zobaczywszy, że brat jest pogrążony w pełnej  
uśmiechów i potakiwań rozmowie z Jody, zeskoczył z barowego stołka i bez słowa wziął Kingę  
za rękę. Zsunęła się w ślad za nim i przejęła prowadzenie, kierując ich do wynajmowanego  
apartamentu na piętrze. Do diabła, oboje mieli na to ochotę, więc nie czas na krygowanie się i  
udawanie niewinnej leliji. A jeśli zrani tym Janisa, trudno. Ślubną parą nie byli.  
***  
Rozochoceni alkoholem byli odrobinę niezdarni, co nie zmniejszyło ich zapału. Łóżko  
było szerokie i wygodne, pasek od męskich spodni dał się rozpiąć bez trudu, podobnie jak  
liczne guziki zdobiące strój dziewczyny. Dean długo nie nacieszył się widokiem białej koronki  
stringów i stanika, samemu bez protestu pozbywając się czarnych bokserek. Kinga śmiała się,  
że czarne wyszczupla i że przez to nie doceniła jego gotowości, na co odparował, że z kolei białe  
pogrubia, więc miło spojrzeć na nią bez bielizny. Procenty buzowały im we krwi, kiedy całowali  
się bez opamiętani, pieścili i dotykali każdego skrawka ciała tego drugiego. Skóra Kingi miała  
odcień mleka z miodem, Deana była miejscami ogorzała, a miejscami jaśniejsza, wszędzie  
pokryta piegami jak rozsypanymi okruszkami ciasta. Jeśli nawet Kinga dostrzegła liczne blizny,  
nie wspomniała o nich, podobnie jak Dean o jej bliźnie po wyciętym wyrostku robaczkowym.  
Ona smakowała lawendowym żelem pod prysznic i własną, lekko piżmową nutą, a on czymś  
świeżym, leśnym i dzikim. Język Deana błądził po jej piersiach, wylizywał sobie ścieżkę w dół,  
otwierał, zachęcał, pobudzał. Nie mogła przestać gładzić go po plecach i pośladkach, jędrnych  
do tego stopnia, że doskonale posłużyłyby jako dziadek do orzechów. Ta myśl ją rozbawiła,  
ale na krótką chwilę, bo deanowy język i palce odebrały jej zdolność jasnego myślenia. Jeśli  
myślał, że nie odwdzięczy się tym samym, bardzo się pomylił. Kinga lubiła miłość francuską  
– dawała jej pewną słodką władzę nad mężczyzną, z której za nic by nie zrezygnowała, chociaż  
nie mogła doprowadzić tego do końca, jeśli chcieli jeszcze poszaleć. Furda wypity alkohol –  
jakoś im nie zaszkodził.  
Wreszcie połączyli się w jedno, poruszając w mniej więcej zgodnym rytmie i szukając spełnienia,  
by w ostatniej chwili zmienić pozycję i zacząć wszystko od początku. Nie o to chodzi, by złapać  
króliczka, lecz by gonić go. Kinga poddała się pierwsza, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad gorącem,  
które rozlało się po jej wnętrzu. Dean doskonale wiedział, gdzie dotknąć i jak ją pobudzić. Za  
dobry był, skubany, nawet po tej dawce alkoholu, jaką w siebie wlał w barze. Ciało nie chciało jej  
słuchać, więc posłusznie wbiła palce w piegowate ramiona, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i westchnęła z  
taką rozkoszą, że Dean pozazdrościł jej z całego rozgrzanego serca. Też tak chciał.  
Odwrócił ją i przygarnął do siebie, dopasowując ich ze sobą niczym łyżeczki spoczywające  
w szufladzie. Głębiej, mocniej, inaczej. Dziewczyna westchnęła i poddała się posuwistym  
uderzeniom, przytrzymującym ją rękom, delikatnemu podgryzaniu karku. I tak już miała  
przyspieszony oddech, więc ledwo słyszała jego, ale czuła go na szyi, gorący i intensywny,  
pachnący whisky. Wypełnienie było niemal nie do zniesienia. Nie mogła przecież po raz  
drugi… O mój Boże.  
Westchnęła raz jeszcze i w tej samej chwili usłyszała jęk Deana, ochrypły i zdumiony, jakby  
zaskoczył sam siebie. Dochodzenie w tym samym momencie zdarza się tylko w harlequinach,  
pomyślała z rozbawieniem, ale jej ciało wciąż drżało niepowstrzymanie. Jedyne, co przychodziło  
jej do głowy to „mhm, jak dobrze”, a sądząc z tego, jak mężczyzna ją przytulił, zakotwiczając  
ręką opartą na brzuchu, myślał dokładnie tak samo. Jak dobrze. Nie ma mowy, żeby się ruszyła.  
Pierniczyć jakąkolwiek zmianę pozycji, czy nie daj Boże, wstawanie. Wódka czy nie, to był  
najlepszy seks w jej życiu.


	3. A my wszyscy bęc!

_Mówią, że gdzieś chodzi w świecie_   
_jakieś dziwne ciche dziecię._   
_Dziewczyneczka ta jest mała,_   
_twarz jej śniada, suknia biała,_   
_wzrok ma zimny i uroczy,_   
_jakieś martwe, trupie oczy._   
_W polne maczki się przebiera,_   
_po cmentarzach kostki zbiera,_   
_krwawą chustą głowę słoni,_   
_czarny pręcik nosi w dłoni._   
_A gdzie idzie, tam jej ramię_   
_wszystkie kwiatki niszczy, łamie._   
_A gdzie przejdzie, tam i w wiośnie_   
_trawka nawet nie porośnie._   
_Franciszek Morawski: Ciche dziecię, 1838_

  
Dean obudził się bólem głowy, łupiącym mu pod czaszką jak młot pneumatyczny. Rzadko  
miewał kaca – jak kiedyś z przekąsem stwierdził Sam, nie można mieć kaca, jeśli następnego  
dnia się go zapija, więc tym bardziej był wkurzony. Łóżko, w którym zasnęli z Kingą po  
powtórce z rozrywki o horrendalnej godzinie przed świtem - wczoraj wygodne i miękkie jak  
puch, dziś wydawało się wyboiste i zapadnięte. Wszystko go bolało, jakby nagle zamienił się w  
księżniczkę na ziarnku grochu. Na całym worku grochu.  
Ostrożnie wyplątał się z objęć dziewczyny, śpiącej snem sprawiedliwego – po tym, co  
wyprawiali w nocy każdego by zmogło – i powędrował do łazienki. Prysznic nie był tak  
dobrym pomysłem, jak mu się z początku wydawało. Zrobiło mu się po nim zimno, mimo że  
puścił jak najgorętszą wodę. Rzut oka w lustro podpowiedział, że nie jest dobrze. Był blady jak  
upiór – kropki cholernych piegów odcinały się ciemnymi cętkami na skórze, jakby obsypało  
go konfetti, miał zaczerwienione, podpuchnięte oczy, a cienie pod nimi rozlewały się jak  
rozmazany tusz. Dobrze, że nie używał eyelinera jak prawdziwy Ian McDonald za młodu, bo  
wyglądałby jak szop pracz. Poprawka, i tak wyglądał jak szop pracz. Dean oparł się ciężko o  
umywalkę, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie i przytrzymał się jej z całych sił. To było coś nowego.  
Nie pamiętał, żeby mdlał na kacu, ani żeby go trzęsło. Na delirium chyba trochę za wcześnie,  
nawet biorąc pod uwagę ilości wypitego w życiu alkoholu. A może?  
Wymamrotał coś niepochlebnego na temat Wild Turkey z baru Pentagoet Inn, zapewne  
zmieszanej z jakimś świństwem i wrócił do pokoju. Jak się ubierze, zrobi mu się cieplej.  
Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby jeszcze przy okazji nie zrzucił na drewnianą, pociągniętą  
ciemnym pokostem podłogę komórki, kluczy i portfela. Drobniaki posypały się szerokim  
gestem. Na przyciszony, ale brzękliwy hałas Kinga poruszyła się z pomrukiem protestu, chcąc  
nie chcąc obudziła i spojrzała na sprawcę zamieszania zza poduszki, w którą wtuliła się jak w  
ulubionego pluszaka.  
Pokój tonął w szarości poranka, rozświetlanej jedynie małą lampką z nocnego stolika,  
rzucającą miły, bursztynowy poblask, ale w ograniczonym zakresie. Dean schylał się po  
rozsypane rzeczy, prezentując całkiem niezły tył, na stoliku ustawionym w wykuszu niewielkiej  
jadalni wciąż stały szklanki, butelki i resztki przekąsek, a za potrójnym oknem padał śnieg  
z deszczem, oblepiając szyby mokrymi strużkami. Dziewczyna nie przepadała za rannym  
wstawaniem, ale jak mus to mus. Zresztą, zdążyła się przyzwyczaić – Janis był rannym ptaszkiem  
i nigdy nie dawał jej się odpowiednio wyspać, zwłaszcza, kiedy czekała na nich praca. O Boże,  
praca. Wcale nie miała ochoty na powrót do kościoła Świętego Ducha ze zbezczeszczonym  
freskiem, co powie przyjacielowi, gdy tylko go zobaczy. Zapewne na śniadaniu, choć dziwne,  
że jeszcze nie zjawił się, by wyciągnąć ją z łóżka. Hmm, może bał się, że nie będzie w tym łóżku  
sama. I słusznie. Dziś może zjeść śniadanie z przystojnym nie-do-końca agentem – z tego,  
co wczoraj zrozumiała, ci dwaj zajmowali się raczej demonologią niż wirusologią. Śniadanie  
koniecznie z mocną, czarną kawą - o tak, kawa by się przydała.  
\- Kocham cię, ale załatw jakąś kawę – wymruczała, siadając w pościeli i rzucając w Deana  
poduszką. Krótkie, jasne włosy sterczały jej wokół głowy jak potargana aureola. – Wykończyłeś  
mnie, dobry człowieku. Kofeiny mi trzeba.  
\- Mnie przydałaby się raczej coś na ból głowy – bąknął Dean, którego celny rzut poduszką  
mało nie posłał na podłogę i ciężko usiadł na łóżku z pozbieranymi drobniakami w ręku.  
– Chyba przesadziliśmy…  
\- Och, naprawdę? – zaśmiała się Kinga, pieszczotliwie gładząc go po ramieniu i przysuwając  
się bliżej. – Mam nadzieję, że masz na myśli alkohol, nie seks. Poza tym nie masz się czego  
wstydzić, trudno dorównać w piciu braciom Słowianom, znaczy, w tym wypadku, siostrom,  
hm, siostrze…  
Urwała, wciąż z ręką na jego ramieniu. Zapomniała o przekomarzaniu się, kawie,  
legendarnej słowiańskiej odporności na nadmiar alkoholu, a nawet o niedawnych igraszkach.  
Dean siedział ze zwieszoną głową, oddychając płytko i za szybko jak zziajany psiak, który gonił  
za piłką. Przez koszulkę i rozpiętą białą koszulę czuła promieniujący od niego żar. Drobniaki  
wypadły mu z palców i raz jeszcze rozsypały po podłodze, ale tym razem nawet nie ruszył się,  
by po nie sięgnąć.  
\- Co oni dodali do tej whisky? – spytał półprzytomnie, całym rozpalonym ciałem opierając  
się o Kingę. – Bimbru? Głowa mi pęka.  
To przestawało być zabawne. Mężczyzna, z którym spędziła noc, wczoraj zdrów jak ryba,  
dzisiaj ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Delikatnie dotknęła jego spoconego czoła i cofnęła dłoń,  
jakby mogła się sparzyć, ale z pomrukiem przyciągnął ją z powrotem, mamrocząc, że ma  
przyjemnie chłodny dotyk i pomaga mu na ten diabelski ból głowy. Jednak to nie był kac,  
cokolwiek by o tym nie myślał. Miał gorączkę, dreszcze i biły na niego siódme poty.  
\- Dean? – spytała niepewnie Kinga, przełykając nerwowo i zaglądając mu w twarz. – Połóż  
się, dobrze? Wydaje mi się, że jesteś chory, przystojniaku.  
\- Wyjątkowo muszę się z tobą zgodzić – powiedział zmęczonym głosem i osunął się na  
łóżko, podciągając długie nogi i kuląc się na boku. – Chociaż kac trudno nazwać chorobą.  
Niedobrze mi.  
\- Dean, naprawdę jesteś chory – powtórzyła Kinga z rosnącym niepokojem, sama nie  
wiedząc, czy go przykryć, czy biec po jakąś miskę do łazienki. Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar  
oddać cześć bogom rozkładu, a jednocześnie był rozpalony jak kaflowy piec, do którego lubiła  
przytulać się w dzieciństwie w domu babci. – Chory w sensie chory.  
\- W sensie na dżumę? – zaśmiał się niewyraźnie Dean, zupełnie w to nie wierząc. –  
Wynieście swoich zmarłych… Daj spokój, po prostu głowa mnie boli jak cholera. Przejdzie,  
jak się prześpię. Powiedz agentowi Jonesowi… powiedz Samowi, że zejdę na dół, jak dojdę do  
siebie, dobra? I też cię kocham, tylko przynieś mi jakąś aspirynę…  
Kinga nie znała się na objawach dżumy, co najwyżej mgliście kojarząc wysoką gorączkę,  
pękające naczynka krwionośne i dymienice pod pachami. Poza tym ten chłopak w kościele nie  
miał powiększonych węzłów chłonnych ani gorączki, tylko krwotok z płuc. Chociaż to mogła  
być jakaś inna odmiana dżumy – dżuma płucna? Trzeba było bardziej uważać na historii  
średniowiecza… W każdym razie Dean nie wyglądał, jakby chciał wypluć płuca, co najwyżej  
zwymiotować. Nie miał także dymienic – prawdopodobnie. Za to na pewno miał gorączkę jak  
jasna cholera. Przydałoby się coś na zbicie temperatury. Zimne okłady. Lekarz. Sam.  
Zerwała się z łóżka i już miała ruszyć do drzwi, kiedy przypomniało jej się, że jest goła jak  
święty turecki. Pewnie dlatego zrobiło jej się zimno i dreszcz przeszedł po plecach. Chyba, że  
się zaraziła i też jest chora. Na dżumę. Wspaniała perspektywa. Wynieście swoich zmarłych,  
tfu, na psa urok.  
Pospiesznie ubrała się we wczorajsze, nieco zmięte rzeczy i obejrzawszy się na zakopanego  
w pościeli, ciężko oddychającego Deana, który wyglądał, jakby przydały mu się nie tyle  
zimne okłady, co cała wanna pełna lodu, na bosaka wypadła z pokoju. Chciała zbiec na dół w  
poszukiwaniu recepcjonisty, telefonu do miejscowego szpitala, Sama, czy w ostateczności Janisa,  
ale niemal potknęła się o tego ostatniego, rozciągniętego na progu pokoju, połowicznie w nim,  
połowicznie na obitym wzorzystą materią, wąskim korytarzu. Leżał w samych bokserkach, a w  
świetle padającym od deszczowego okna jego skóra przybrała siny odcień.  
Kinga mało nie wrzasnęła na cały głos, ale opanowała się, zatykając sobie usta. Przecież  
widzisz, że oddycha. Weź się w garść, kobieto, to nie scena z taniego horroru. Jednym ruchem ręki  
zapaliła wszystkie lampy na korytarzu – szarość deszczowego poranka ustąpiła miejsca ciepłej  
żółci i kolorowym światełkom okręconym wokół balustrady schodów i przyklęknęła przy Janisie,  
pospiesznie sprawdzając puls i upewniając się, że żyje. Żył. Był równie rozpalony co Dean, a nawet  
bardziej, chyba że tamtemu pogorszyło się w ciągu tych kilku minut, od kiedy go zostawiła. Zwykle  
blada twarz pałała gorączką, oczy pod zamkniętymi powiekami śmigały z jednej strony na drugą,  
na czole perliły się kropelki potu, oddech był wysilony. Z wahaniem dotknęła spoconej szyi i niżej,  
wiodąc palcami aż pod dziwnie wykręcone ramię. Jęknął przeciągle, a Kinga wyczuła pod dłonią  
zgrubienie. To nie może dziać się naprawdę, prawda? W porządnym hotelu w Maine nie powinno  
być zapchlonych szczurów roznoszących dżumę. Tylko, że tym razem szczury były Bogu ducha  
winne, a Kinga aż bała się spojrzeć za okno, żeby nie zobaczyć postaci w bieli z czerwoną chustką  
w ręku. Z domalowanym uśmiechem zamiast twarzy.  
Przygryzła wargi, żeby się nie rozpłakać i szerzej pchnęła drzwi do pokoju Janisa, ozdobionego  
świątecznym wieńcem jak wszystkie inne wzdłuż korytarza. Gdzie, do jasnej cholery, podziali  
się wszyscy pracownicy hotelu, którzy mogliby jej pomóc, wezwać karetkę, przygotować zimne  
okłady, przynieść dodatkowe koce? Przy okazji mogliby donieść jej mocną kawę, chociaż puls  
miała wystarczająco przyspieszony. Nie wiedziała, jakim sposobem zataszczy przyjaciela na  
łóżko – był od niej wyższy o półtorej głowy i całkiem sporo ważył – ale przecież nie zostawi go  
na podłodze w korytarzu. Z dwojga złego lepsza podłoga z orientalnym dywanikiem w pokoju  
– przynajmniej przykryje go pledem i podłoży poduszkę pod głowę. Bo Janis na pewno to  
zauważy, jeśli i tak jest nieprzytomny. Będzie mu znacznie przyjemniej umierać. Na dżumę.  
Cholera jasna, psiakrew..  
***  
Jody smażyła naleśniki. Dwa jajka, mleko, mąka, odrobina soli, cukru, proszku do pieczenia  
i oliwy. Roztrzepać trzepaczką, wymieszać bez grudek, byle ciasto nie było za gęste, a pierwszy  
naleśnik przeznaczyć na stracenia, bo nigdy nie chce wyjść jak należy. Rytuał, który pozwalał  
jej się uspokoić, a przede wszystkim miał uspokoić Heather i Toma – dzieciaki kuzynostwa,  
które zajadały pulchne placki polane złocistym syropem (mała wolała nutellę i Jody nie  
miała serca jej tego zabronić). W zwykle wysprzątanej do połysku kuchni Millicent panował  
rozgardiasz – syrop klonowy oblepiał niezliczone łyżeczki, blat stołu i kuchenkę, ciasto  
naleśnikowe przywarło do jednego z palników, a rozbite jajko zostało wylizane do czysta przez  
psa, który teraz wpatrywał się w Jody jak w objawienie, czekając, czy znowu coś jej nie spadnie.  
Dzieciaki podkradały sobie naleśniki, nie czekając na swoją kolejkę i mówiły z pełnymi ustami,  
dopytując się o mamę, tatę, prezenty, Mikołaja i czy ciocia Jody pozwoli im potrzymać broń,  
niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. I co im biedna miała powiedzieć? Że mamę karetka zabrała do  
szpitala, a tata pojechał za nią, łamiąc wszelkie przepisy ruchu drogowego?  
Millie miała tak wysoką gorączkę, że jej skóra parzyła w dotyku i majaczyła, gdy w karetce  
podłączali jej kroplówkę. Przez noc schudła ze dwa kilogramy, wypacając chorobę, ale nie  
wypociwszy jej do końca. Koszula nocna w drobne kwiatki i ciepły, pikowany szlafrok, w  
których ją zabrali, wisiała na niej jak na strachu na wróble. Matthew też nie do końca był zdrowy,  
ale chyba bardziej z nerwów niż tajemniczego wirusa, który opanowywał miasteczko i przed  
wyjazdem do szpitala poprosił Jody, by została z dzieciakami, nim nie wpadnie jego siostra.  
Chwilę później siostra Matthew zadzwoniła, że musi jechać do zakładu pogrzebowego w  
sprawie pochówku Barry’ego. Jeszcze chwila, a zakład pogrzebowy „Biała Lilia” nie będzie  
wyrabiał się z zamówieniami, pomyślała ponuro Jody, odkładając słuchawkę i nie mniej  
ponurym wzrokiem obrzucając spojrzeniem salon kuzynostwa – choinkę rozświetloną  
pstrokatymi lampkami i ozdobioną wszystkim, co się dało, w tym papierowymi łańcuchami i  
nieforemnymi pierniczkami przygotowanymi przez dzieci, sztuczną girlandę nad kominkiem,  
od którego wiało chłodem, bo kuzyn nie zdążył rozpalić przez pospiesznym wyjazdem do  
szpitala i dzieciaki usadowione w piżamach przed telewizorem, w którym leciała „Opowieść  
wigilijna Muppetów”, a Kermit cierpiał w roli Boba Cratchitta owiniętego włóczkowy szalikiem  
aż po same uszy. O ile Kermit miał uszy. W sumie wszystkim przydałyby się ciepłe, wełniane  
szaliki, bo w domu robiło się chłodno.  
Jody niczym Kopciuszek rozpaliła w kominku - od zawsze lubiła żywy ogień, zwłaszcza,  
że w Południowej Dakocie zimy bywały ostre, i zabrała się za smażenie naleśników i robienie  
kakao – zestawu, który pocieszyłby największego ponuraka. Niestety, kolejne telefony robiły  
wszystko, co w ich mocy, by ją zdołować.  
Szeryf Dempsey wprowadził stan wyjątkowy, ograniczając wjazdy i wyjazdy z Castine, tym  
łatwiejszy do przestrzegania, że miasteczko leżało na półwyspie, połączonym z North Castine  
jedną jedyną drogą, nie licząc portu, w grudniu mało zachęcającego do dokowania. Młody,  
rumianolicy zastępca szeryfa, który raportował mu o śmierci Barry’ego „U Stelli”, zmarł nad  
ranem. Millie dla jej własnego dobra wprowadzono w stan śpiączki farmakologicznej, ale  
Matthew spanikował i oświadczył, że nie ruszy się ze szpitala, dopóki jej się nie poprawi.  
Jako, że sam gorączkował, zapewne i tak by go nie puścili. Szpital był przepełniony, a chorych  
przybywało w postępie geometrycznym.  
Z najgorszą wiadomością zadzwonił Sam i to w chwili, gdy Jody wrzucała na patelnię  
kolejnego naleśnika. Mało go nie spaliła, dowiadując się, że Dean także zachorował. Podobno  
miał tak wysoką gorączkę, że jeszcze chwila, a ścięłaby mu białko i wymiotował żółcią, bo  
nic innego już w żołądku nie pozostało. Przejęty Sam ledwo wyduszał z siebie słowa. Jody  
natychmiast chciała jechać do szpitala, jakby mogła im w czymkolwiek pomóc, ale nie mogła  
zostawić dzieciaków Matthew bez opieki. Bała się o Deana. Bała się o Sama. Do cholery, bała  
się o Millie, za którą specjalnie nie przepadała. O siebie bała się najmniej, chociaż myśl, że i  
ona mogłaby znienacka zasłabnąć przy kuchence z drewnianą łopatką w ręku zbytnio jej nie  
cieszyła. Kto wtedy pomógłby Samowi w poszukiwaniach Dziewicy Moru, która jednak nie  
okazała się ich wymysłem i w najlepsze szalała po nadmorskim Castine. Cholerna zołza.  
Słowo „dżuma” zdążyło pojawić się w nagłówku lokalnej gazety jak wykrzyknik, ale  
przyczyny nieszczęścia upatrywano w statkach zawijających do portu (w grudniu bardzo  
nielicznych), jakby redaktor zbytnio naoglądał się „Draculi”. Trudno zaprzeczyć, że szczury  
zawsze znajdą sposób, by przedostać się tam, gdzie nie powinny, ale musiałyby być niezwykle  
żywotne, by przeżyć długą drogę z Indii, Wietnamu czy Zambii, ostatnich ognisk zapalnych  
Yersinia pestis.  
Rozkojarzony Sam stwierdził, że wszystko zaczęło się od kościoła i być może tam powinno  
się zakończyć, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak zwabić Dziewicę Moru z powrotem do  
butelki - w tym przypadku XVII-wiecznego malowidła na ścianie w kaplicy. Nie wiedział  
gdzie jej szukać, ani jak ją unicestwić, a zwykłą zdolność jasnego myślenia odbierał mu  
rozgorączkowany Dean, na którego nie działała streptomycyna. Starszy z Winchesterów nie  
był jedynym, któremu antybiotyki zdawały się nie pomagać. Lekarze przeszli na gentamycynę i  
niezbyt bezpieczny chloramfenikol, ostatnie deski ratunku w walce z opornymi bakteriami, ale  
chyba równie bezskutecznie. Bo trudno pokonać antybiotykiem widmo machające czerwoną  
chustą, pomyślała histerycznie Jody i opanowała się z trudem, smażąc ostatniego naleśnika.  
Jak dzieciaki zjedzą wszystkie, będą przypominały ludziki Michelina.  
Skończyła ze smażeniem, odgoniła od miski 4-letniego Toma, który wyjadał resztki  
naleśnikowego ciasta – jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby zaraził się salmonellą z surowych jajek.  
Myjąc nieszczęsną miskę, pomyślała, że dobrze byłoby pogadać z Janisem – wysokim i chudym  
jak szczapa konserwatorem zabytków z Litwy, który zdawał się wiedzieć co nieco o Dziewicy  
Moru, nawet jeśli tylko z podań ludowych, zapamiętanych z dzieciństwa. Tylko i aż, bo mogło w  
nich tkwić ziarno prawdy. Niestety, z tego co mówił Sam, chłopak chwilowo był nieprzytomny.  
Jego koleżanka po fachu, gadatliwa i żywiołowa dziewczyna o jasnych, ściętych na wariackiego  
jeża włosach biegała między nim a Deanem, nie mogąc się zdecydować, przy którym czuwać.  
Szpital nie zdecydował się na pełną izolację chorych, bo teoretycznie dżuma nie roznosiła  
się drogą kropelkową, a przez ugryzienia pcheł. Nie licząc dżumy płucnej, na którą zmarł  
Barry Wright.  
Ha, ha, powiedzcie to chorym. Czyżby nikt nie dostrzegał, że choroba przebiegała nietypowo?  
Jody mogłaby im powiedzieć, że jak najbardziej roznosiła się drogą kropelkową – w kroplach  
deszczu ze śniegiem, przez które przeszła Dziewica Moru i w powietrzu, którym tchnęła. I  
Ciemność i Ruina i Śmierć szkarłatna rozpostarły wszędy swą władzę nieograniczoną. Na  
domiar złego CDC z Atlanty przysłało prawdziwą ekipę lekarzy i przykrywka Winchesterów  
zaczęła się sypać. Nie, żeby teraz miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie…  
\- Ciociu, czy mogę się napić czegoś zimnego? – spytała Heather, odsuwając niedojedzonego  
naleśnika z nutellą. – Pić mi się chce…  
Bo się zasłodziłaś czekoladą, pomyślała odruchowo Jody, ale jeden rzut oka na twarz  
dziewczynki sprawił, że zrobiło jej się słabo. Mała wyraźnie miała gorączkę – zaszklone oczy,  
wypieki, spocone czoło. A przecież siadając do stołu, była zdrowa jak rybka i z apetytem  
zajadała naleśniki, podkradając je bratu. Jody zakręciła kran nad zlewem i podeszła do lodówki,  
by nalać Heather zimnego soku pomarańczowego. Kto teraz zostanie z czterolatkiem? Chyba  
będzie musiała jechać z obojgiem do szpitala…  
***  
Sam siedział przy łóżku szpitalnym i nie spuszczał Deana z oczu, jakby się spodziewał, że  
kiedy tylko odwróci wzrok, brat zniknie i zostanie po nim jedynie ślad na zmiętej pościeli.  
Dean spał snem pełnym koszmarów, niespokojnie, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Wcześniej  
rzucał się do tego stopnia, że w którymś momencie musieli go przypasać do łóżka, bo wyrwał  
sobie kroplówkę z przedramienia. Teraz się uspokoił, ale nie do końca. Szukał czegoś wolną  
od igły ręką - Sam zakładał, że broni, ale nie był na tyle nierozsądny, żeby mu ją podać, więc  
zamiast tego przytrzymał jego dłoń w swoich. Starszy z Winchesterów rzucał głową z jednej  
strony poduszki na drugą, jakby koniecznie chciał ją uczynić wygodniejszą i mamrotał coś  
o Bobbym, podwójnym hamburgerze, dziecince i rękawicy bejsbolowej. To ostatnie było  
najdziwniejsze, bo bracia nie mieli czasu na bejsbol, na pewno nie w dzieciństwie, a potem  
było już dla nich za późno.  
Sam siedział na niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle i patrzył na majaczącego w gorączce  
Deana, jego spierzchnięte usta, zapadnięte policzki, sińce pod oczyma i jabłko Adama coraz  
wyraźniej rysujące się pod skórą i chciało mu się płakać. Wolałby nie, bo nigdy nie potrafił  
płakać pojedynczą łzą jak brat – jeśli już płakał, robił to rozpaczliwie i całym sobą, więc tym  
bardziej nie powinien.  
Ile razy jeden z nich patrzył na tego drugiego bliskiego śmierci? Bliskiego lub martwego jak  
ćwiek w drzwiach. Dean pogrążony w śpiączce po wypadku, intubowany, opleciony kabelkami  
jak kosmonauta i wyślizgujący się na drugą stronę. Dean przemawiający do samowych zwłok  
i decydujący się na rozpaczliwy krok na rozstajach dróg (młodszy Winchester siłą rzeczy tego  
nie pamiętał, ale potrafił sobie wyobrazić). Sam grzebiący poszarpane przez ogary piekielne  
ciało brata kilka stóp (nie za głęboko, tak na wszelki wypadek) pod ziemią. O pomysłowości  
Gabriela w uśmiercaniu Deana nawet nie chciało mu się wspominać, a pamiętał wszystkie  
tamtejsze zgony, co z tego, że nie do końca prawdziwe. Dwóch pieprzonych łowców z misją.  
Piorun z jasnego nieba. Śmierć kliniczna. Klatka. Szaleństwo. Kilka tygodni temu, kiedy czekał,  
aż z braku snu organy wewnętrzne w końcu odmówią mu posłuszeństwa, czemu zacierając ręce  
sekundował Lucyfer z halucynacji, musiał wyglądać podobnie jak teraz Dean – zmarnowany,  
mizerny, zabiedzony i jeszcze kilka synonimów na słowo „żałosny”. Żadna z tych śmierci i  
o-mało-co śmierci nie była ładna, elegancka czy sensowna (jak to zawsze powtarzał Dean –  
śmierć łowcy zazwyczaj bywa brzydka i krwawa), ale pieprzona bakteria?  
Sam niemal warknął, z trudem powstrzymując się przed krótkim atakiem szału, w którym  
zdemolowałby pół izolatki. Jego wewnętrzny spokój czasami diabli brali. Mocniej uścisnął rękę  
Deana, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Zacisnął zęby aż do bólu i w duchu zmówił kolejną,  
krótką modlitwę, dobrze wiedząc, że nikt jej nie wysłucha. Pomarańczowe, w zamierzeniu  
rozweselające i dodające otuchy ściany spojrzały na niego obojętnie. Za zasłoniętym żaluzjami  
oknem zapadał wczesny, zimowy zmierzch, opadający na miasteczko jak miękka zasłona,  
upstrzona kolorowymi kropkami porozwieszanych tu i ówdzie świątecznych lampek. Czy  
w Castine byli jeszcze ludzie, którzy czekali na Boże Narodzenie, piekli piernikowe ludziki,  
kupowali prezenty na ostatni moment (może nie taki ostatni – do świąt zostały jeszcze dwa  
dni), stroili choinki i nadziewali indyka? Wątpliwe. Śmierć Szkarłatna od dawna pustoszyła  
ową krainę. Nigdy dżuma nie bywała tak nieodparta, tak straszliwa.  
Najpierw Sam miał nadzieję, że streptomycyna poradzi sobie z jakby nie było pieśnią  
przeszłości (gdyby tylko w średniowieczu znali antybiotyki!), później, że jego starszy brat jest  
mocny jak tur i przezwycięży każde choróbsko, a jeszcze później, że to absurdalne, by pokonała  
go bakteria. Teraz patrzył bezradnie jak Dean spala się w gorączce, która nie chciała ustąpić  
ani o stopień i uparcie oscylowała wokół 40. Gotował się jak jajko na twardo. Chudł w oczach.  
Bolesne obrzmienia węzłów chłonnych podeszły ropą i stwardniały, nie dając się przeciąć, co  
mogłoby przynieść pewną ulgę. Cierpiał. Umierał. A Sam siedział na plastikowym krześle jak  
ostatni bałwan i użalał się nad nimi oboma, zamiast szukać Dziewicy Moru i porachować jej  
nagie kości, czy co tam nosiła pod białą sukienką. Dureń. Jakby zapomniał, że to nie Yersinia  
Pestis jest ich głównym wrogiem.  
Puścił rękę Deana i otarł oczy. W ostatniej chwili, bo przez drzwi właśnie zajrzała Jody.  
Świąteczny sweter w norweskie wzory – zapewne prezent od kuzynostwa, założyła na lewą  
stronę, oczy miała podkrążone i zaczerwienione, ale z twarzy nie zniknął rys uporu.  
\- Bez zmian? – spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, podeszła do starszego Winchestera i  
włożyła mu do ręki rzemyk z dziwacznym krzyżykiem – z dwoma poprzeczkami, poznaczonymi  
siedmioma mniejszymi krzyżykami i napisem wijącym się od podstawy. Taki sam zwieszał się  
jej z szyi i kolejny wręczyła siedzącemu przy łóżku Samowi. Krzyże były zrobione z patyczków  
do sprawdzania gardła, sklejone super glue i powiązane czerwoną nitką, a sentencja wycięta  
wyjątkowo krzywo.  
\- Ręczna robota – mruknęła wyjaśniająco Jody, pokazując zranioną dłoń. – Nie raz się przy  
tym zacięłam, ale to chyba dobrze – skropione krwią serdeczną powinny mieć większą moc.  
Pochyliła się nad Deanem, nieświadomie matczynym ruchem poprawiając koc i w przelocie  
dotykając spoconego czoła. Jakby chłodniejszego.  
\- Ecce crucem Domini, fugite partes adversae – odcyfrował napis na swoim krzyżyku Sam,  
mrużąc oczy, jakby był krótkowidzem – paliły go od niewylanych łez. – Strzeżcie się krzyża  
Pana, odejdźcie wszelkie złe moce? To egzorcyzm?  
\- Coś w tym stylu – przyznała Jody ostrożnie. – To karawaka, hiszpański krzyż morowy.  
Nic lepszego nie wymyśliłyśmy. Mogłam jeszcze przynieść końską czaszkę, ale trudno byłoby  
ją przemycić. I niepokojąco kojarzyłaby się z „Ojcem chrzestnym”.  
\- I tak jesteś lepsza ode mnie – powiedział z goryczą Sam, zwieszając głowę i odwiecznym  
gestem przegarniając włosy. – Ja tylko siedzę i czekam, aż Dean umrze. Idiota ze mnie, jakby  
powiedział Bobby. Ale czy ten krzyżyk…  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że działa – przerwała mu zmęczonym głosem Jody. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim  
cudem, ale pomógł mojemu kuzynowi i małej Heather. Niestety, dla Millie było już za późno.  
\- Przykro mi – szepnął Sam, chcąc dodać coś jeszcze, ale zabrakło mu słów, bo kątem oka  
zauważył, że Dean nagle odetchnął głębiej, jakby wynurzał się z dna oceanu i mocniej chwycił  
za krzyżyk, włożony mu do ręki przez Jody. Ocknął się?  
\- Głowa mnie boli – powiedział niewyraźnie starszy z Winchesterów, nie otwierając oczu.  
– Czy naprawdę nikt nie może ruszyć tyłka i przynieść mi aspiryny?  
\- Aspiryna niewiele by ci pomogła – burknęła Jody, osłabła z ulgi i pokrywająca to  
sarkazmem. – Coś jak umarłemu kadzidło.  
\- Dwie aspiryny? – zaryzykował Dean, z trudem otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na nich z  
wyrzutem, który szybko przeszedł w zdziwienie. – Jody? Sam? Gdzie…  
Poruszył się gwałtowniej i skrzywił, czując tępy ból pod pachami, zapuszczający korzenie  
daleko w głąb ciała. Co jest, do ciężkiej cholery? Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie i stawy jak przy  
najgorszej z możliwych gryp, było lekko niedobrze, w głowie przetaczały kamienie, a w gardle  
miał pustynię o posmaku żółci. Ostatnie co pamiętał to kac gigant po piciu (i nie tylko) z Kingą,  
królową Polski, czy córką króla Węgier, nieważne. Chyba, że to nie był kac… Podejrzliwym  
spojrzeniem obrzucił wenflon we własnym ramieniu, barchanową koszulę w kropki zapewne  
wiązaną na szyi i nieprzyzwoicie rozchylającą się z tyłu, szpitalne łóżko, Sama zmartwionego  
bardziej niż zwykle, a ściślej mówiąc, wyglądającego jakby zdjęto go z krzyża i Jody w swetrze  
na lewą stronę.  
\- Chory byłem? – upewnił się, przełykając z najwyższym trudem.  
\- Chory jesteś – uściślił Sam, pochylony na krześle, jakby chciał uściskać brata, albo rzucić  
mu się do stóp. A wystarczyłoby gdyby podał mu coś do picia – uch, suszyło go jak cholera.  
– Ale przynajmniej nie umierasz, za co powinieneś podziękować Jody.  
\- Dziękuję – wymamrotał posłusznie Dean, utkwiwszy wzrok nie tyle w szeryf Mills, co w  
krzyżyku zawieszonym na jej szyi i mocniej zaciskając palce na takim samym wciśniętym mu  
w dłoń. – Czy teraz mogę dostać coś do picia? I nie mam tu na myśli alkoholu, co moglibyście  
docenić…  
Sam uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni. W tej chwili napoiłby brata whisky  
zmieszaną z dżinem i wódką, gdyby to miało go uszczęśliwić. Chociaż pewnie teraz Dean  
wolałby łyk czystej wody. Może mu tak zostanie?  
\- Mnie, Kindze i wujkowi googlowi. I nie ma za co – odpowiedziała Jody i w zamyśleniu  
popatrzyła na własną karawakę, odcinającą się ciemną plamą od splotów grubego swetra,  
który, co dopiero dostrzegła, założyła na lewą stronę. – Chyba musimy założyć manufakturę.  
Przydałoby się więcej patyczków do gardła i jeszcze jeden ostry nożyk…


	4. Na pohybel!

_A teraz Dżuma, groźna dama,_   
_Zastępy swe prowadzi sama,_   
_Zdobyczą pyszniąc się bogatą._   
_Do okien naszych w dzień i w nocy_   
_Stuka mogilną swą łopatą._   
_Gdzież szukać przeciw niej pomocy?_   
_Aleksander Puszkin: Z „Uczty podczas dżumy”_

  
Bledszy niż zwykle Dean siedział przy oknie w szpitalnej poczekalni obleganej przez chorych  
i odwiedzających i opierał obolałą głowę o zimną szybę. Niewiele widział, bo szkło pokryło  
się lodowymi esami floresami mrozu, przesłaniającymi świat za oknem, także pokryty cienka  
warstwą szronu, jakby zamrożony w czasie i przestrzeni. Oczywiście, karetki podjeżdżające  
pod izbę przyjęć, sanitariusze, lekarze, kolejni pacjenci i zaaferowane rodziny poobwijane  
kolorowymi szalikami nie wydawali się zamrożeni, a wprost przeciwnie – spalani gorączką  
działania, bądź gorączką jako taką. Co dziwniejsze, wielu z przyjeżdżających do szpitala, jak  
i tłoczących się w pomalowanej na wściekle optymistyczne kolory poczekalni nosiło na szyi  
dziwaczne krzyżyki, wykonane metodą chałupniczą przez Jody i Kingę.  
Nosił go nawet szeryf Patrick Dempsey, który nawrzeszczał na lekarza z CDC, kiedy ten chciał  
zdjąć ów krzyżyk z szyi chorego dziecka. Ku swojemu zdumieniu i zniesmaczeniu dr Branson  
dowiedział się, że to lokalny zwyczaj przedświąteczny i nie wolno mu walczyć z wielowiekową  
tradycją, bo będzie miał do czynienia z tłumem rozsierdzonych autochtonów. Nie był na tyle  
obyty z symbolami religijnymi, by rozpoznać w krzyżyku karawakę, więc machnął na wszystko  
ręką, przejęty faktem, że podawane antybiotyki w końcu zdawały się działać. Nie przyznałby  
tego sam przed sobą, ale kamień spadł mu z serca, bo już już, w porozumieniu z Atlantą,  
szykował się do ogłoszenia kwarantanny. Ostatnie przypadki dżumy odnotowano w Kalifornii  
siedem lat wcześniej, ale wtedy nie doszło do eskalacji problemu, a choroba od początku nie  
miała szans ze streptomycyną. Ta zachowywała się dziwacznie, co w ustach lekarza wysyłanego  
od ognisk zapalnych eboli po hotele toczone chorobą legionistów, brzmiało niepokojąco. I  
jeszcze ci samozwańczy agenci CDC, po których podobno słuch zaginął…  
Tak więc Dean siedział przy oknie, z trudem odzyskując siły i czując pod pachami  
obrzmienia wielkości piłek golfowych, ale szczęśliwy, że nie gorączkuje i znowu ma na sobie  
dżinsy, oliwkowy t-shirt i koszulę w obowiązkową kratę, tym razem czerwoną (adekwatnie  
do Maski Czerwonego Moru, ha, ha). Nie szpitalną koszulinę w kropki, wiązaną na troczki  
i rozchylającą się na plecach, a przede wszystkim tam, gdzie plecy traciły swoją szlachetną  
nazwę. Z pewnością koszule szpitalne wymyślił kiedyś Trickster.  
Siedzące obok niego Jody z Kingą pracowicie obwiązywały kolejne patyczki do gardła  
czerwoną nitką i przekazywały je Samowi, który wycinał na drewienkach łacińskie inskrypcje.  
Niewielka manufaktura pracowała pełną parą. Stojący pomiędzy nimi na chybotliwym,  
pomarańczowym stoliku laptop, nad którym pochylał się blady jak upiór Janis, szukający  
dawnych podań polskich i litewskich, wydawał się rozgrzany do czerwoności. Na ekranie  
pojawiały się wyobrażenia Dziewicy Morowej, dziwnie nieliczne. Kostuch i kościotrupów było  
bez liku, o Pannie Morowej pamiętało niewielu, w zamian rysując rusałki, nimfy i blade dziewice  
w typie mocno japońskim, co było całkowicie nieprzydatne dla ich szeroko zakrojonych badań  
socjologicznych nad uosobieniem dżumy, zmierzających do krótkiego, a treściwego pytania,  
jak zołzę uśmiercić.  
Skupiona pod oknem gromadka, czasami potrącana przez przechodzących, spieszących do  
swoich bliskich i niepomnych na innych bliźnich, wyglądała jakby zajmowała się wyrobem  
ozdób gwiazdkowych, chociaż krzyżyki z podwójnymi poprzeczkami trudno byłoby uznać za  
odpowiednie na choinkę, nawet taką jaka stała w rogu pomarańczowo-kanarkowej poczekalni  
– mizerną i z nadtłuczonymi lampkami. Przechodzący obok nich szeryf Dempsey pokiwał  
głową i poszedł dalej, ani na chwilę nie przestając rozmawiać przez telefon. Nie do końca  
pojmował, czym się zajmowali, ale nie miał zamiaru im przeszkadzać. Odkąd nosił na szyi  
krzyżyk morowy, znów mógł jasno myśleć i nie wypluwał sobie płuc wraz z krwawą plwociną,  
co wyjątkowo sobie cenił.  
\- Co jeszcze możemy zrobić? – spytała Kinga, odgryzając końcówkę nitki i odgarniając  
za ucho krótki kosmyk jasnych włosów. Ostatnie dwa dni odcisnęły na niej swój ślad – miała  
podkrążone oczy, zmęczony wyraz twarzy i była mniej skora do szczebiotania. Obrzuciła  
spojrzeniem zmizerniałego Janisa, coraz bardziej przypominającego Eryka z „Czystej krwi” w  
wersji cierpiącej i siedzącego przy oknie Deana z czołem wspartym o szybę, który przywiódł  
jej na myśl Kmicica pod koniec „Potopu”. Jeszcze chwila, a rzuci mu się do stóp z okrzykiem  
„ran twoich niegodnam całować”. Czy raczej powinna rzucić się do stóp Janisowi? Prychnęła,  
ściągając na siebie spojrzenie obu mężczyzn, o których rozmyślała i czym prędzej ukryła się za  
patyczkami do sprawdzania gardła – nie musieli ich nawet zwędzić, szeryf Dempsey poprosił,  
by dostarczono im kilka pudełek.  
\- Zaorać ziemię wokół miasteczka wołami prowadzonymi przez bliźniaki – podsunął Sam,  
jednym okiem spoglądający w laptopa. – O ile znajdziemy bliźniacze woły. I bliźniaków.  
\- Bracia nie wystarczą? – spytał sarkastycznie Dean, odrywając się od okna i drapiąc po  
nieogolonej szczęce. Swędziało, do licha. W ogóle czuł się nieświeży, skacowany, nie do końca  
przytomny i - co tu dużo mówić, wciąż chory. Chociaż nie umierający. Punkt dla Deana  
Winchestera. Alleluja.  
\- A masz woły? – odbił piłeczkę Sam, choć jego pełen troski wzrok przeczył ironii w głosie.  
Brat się martwił. Jak miło.  
\- Ziemia jest zamarznięta – pogodziła ich Jody, wskazując za pokryte lodowymi fraktalami  
okno. – Niczego nie zaoramy.  
\- Marzanka? – spytał Sam niepewnie, dalej przyglądając się informacjom przepływającym  
po ekranie. – Jeśli Panna Morowa jest podobna Marzannie, czy celtyckiej bogini Morrigan,  
także jeżdżącej na wozie i podrzucającą ludziom czerwoną chustę jako znak śmierci, to  
poświęconym jej ziołem jest marzanka. Możnaby ją spalić i…  
\- Przywołać? – zaśmiał się niewesoło Dean. – Chyba chcemy ją odwołać…  
\- Lepszy byłby węgielek z ognisk palonych na św. Rocha – wtrącił Janis słabym głosem,  
podnosząc palec w górę jakby zgłaszał się do odpowiedzi. Oczy miał czerwone jak królik angora,  
a jasne włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony. Podobnie jak Dean, nie był do końca zdrowy,  
o czym świadczyły ciemne sińce pod oczyma i dreszcze niekontrolowanie przebiegające przez  
chude ciało. Nie pomagał nawet gruby sweter. – Św. Roch strzeże od moru.  
\- I św. Rozalia – dołożyła Kinga, na chwilę odrywając się od obwiązywania patyczków i  
przemieniania ich w zgrabne karawaki. – Z tego co pamiętam. Przezacna księżna dziewica,  
Rozalija pustelnica, ze krwi Karola Wielkiego, cesarza chrześcijańskiego. Zawsze możemy się  
pomodlić.  
\- W ustach grzesznika modlitwa dwa razy więcej znaczy – zgodził się Dean i spotkał  
wzrokiem z niezwykle poważnym Samem. Nie uśmiechnął się drwiąco, tylko leciutko skinął  
głową, choć bolała go przy każdym poruszeniu.  
Wiem, że się modlisz, Sammy. Nic nie szkodzi.  
\- Prawda – mruknęła Jody, nie dodając nic więcej. Czasami człowiekowi zostawała tylko  
modlitwa.  
\- Święty Rochu, najosobliwszy patronie od zarazy – zaczął posłusznie Janis, przypominając  
sobie modlitwę z dzieciństwa - na wakacje jeździł do rodziny na wieś, a jego babka była  
niezwykle pobożna. - Święty Rochu, cudotwórco wielki Chrystusowy, Święty Rochu, lekarzu  
chorób ludzkich najskuteczniejszy, Święty Rochu, najgorliwszy nieumiejętnych doktorze…  
\- Przydatny ten św. Roch – zgodziła się Kinga, delikatnie gładząc Janisa po ręce, na której  
wyraźnie zarysowały się niebieskie żyłki. Drgnął i odruchowo splótł z nią palce, spoglądając  
dziewczynie prosto w niebieściutkie jak niezapominajki oczy i uśmiechając się blado. Dziękuję,  
mówiło jego spojrzenie. Dziękuję, że przy mnie byłaś.  
Dean z trudem przełknął, nie mogąc oderwać od nich oczu. Drobna, żywiołowa  
blondyneczka i mrukliwy Kościej - najwyraźniej pasowali do siebie. A właściwie czego się  
spodziewał po jednym wspólnym wieczorze i nocy? Miłości aż po grób? Spojrzał na Sama,  
nieświadomie opierającego się ramieniem o ramię Jody i samemu mocniej wsparł o zimną  
szybę. Otrzeźwienie dobrze mu zrobi. Może wreszcie zajmie się czymś więcej niż bezwładnym  
siedzeniem, zbieraniem nadwątlonych sił i użalaniem nad sobą.  
\- Tak czy inaczej, musimy ją przywołać, nim odwołamy na dobre – powiedziała zdrowo  
rozsądkowo Jody, nawiązując do macierzanki wymyślonej przez Sama. – A nawet nie wiemy  
gdzie jest.  
\- Tutaj – odparł Dean krótko, pokazując ręką podjazd przed szpitalem. – Według prognozy  
lokalnego radia nie powinno być aż tak zimno. To ta małpa mrozi wszystko wokoło.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli za okno, jakby się spodziewali, że koronkami z lodu zobaczą kobiecą  
postać w bieli machającą czerwoną chustą.  
\- Tutaj? – upewniła się Kinga i nieznacznie wstrząsnęła.  
\- Myślę, że chorzy ją przyciągają jak pszczołę do miodu – mruknął Dean. – Tylko jej nie  
widzimy.  
\- Ciężko chorzy ją widzą – podpowiedziała cichutko Jody, spuszczając głowę. Sam rzucił  
jej pytające spojrzenie, delikatnie dotykając ramienia. Przyjęła jego pocieszenie z prawdziwą  
wdzięcznością.  
\- Millie chyba ją widziała, kiedy, kiedy… - zaczęła, podnosząc głowę i niecierpliwym gestem  
ocierając niechcianą łzę. – A mała Heather mówiła, że pani w bieli chce się z nią pobawić.  
Boże, powinnam być teraz z Matthew i dzieciakami.  
\- Pobawić? – powtórzyła Kinga, marszcząc brwi. – Jak dziecko?  
\- Dosyć okrutne – bąknął Sam. – Takie lubiące wyrywać muszkom skrzydełka.  
\- Chętnie się z nią pobawię – mruknął Dean spod okna, a wyraz jego twarzy był daleki od  
łagodności. – I powyrywam skrzydełka, jeśli je ma. A jeśli chodzi o ciężko chorych, wokół ich  
nie brakuje, czyż nie?  
\- Czyli będziecie biegali po całym szpitalu i szukali umierających, a potem kierowani ich  
słowami, dźgali powietrze krzyżykiem z patyczków? – spytała z goryczą Jody.  
\- Paląc przy tym kadzidełka z macierzanki – dorzucił Sam. – Powinniśmy mieć zapas  
różnych ziół w bagażniku. Bobby…  
\- Bobby znał się na ziołach – przyznał Dean, spoglądając na piersiówkę, tym razem schowaną  
w wewnętrznej kieszeni koszuli Sama.  
\- To nie wystarczy – pokręciła głową Kinga. – Karawaka tylko osłania przed morem, nie  
zabije Dziewicy.  
\- Trzeba odciąć jej rękę – powiedział znienacka Janis, rażony nagłą myślą, prostując się na  
przypominającym połówkę jaja krześle (ktoś, ani chybi miłośnik nowoczesnego wzornictwa  
zaszalał z wystrojem poczekalni, prócz pomarańczowo-żółtych ścian obdarzając ją siedziskami  
w kształcie jajek). – Tę z okrwawioną chustką. I spalić w żywym ogniu.  
\- W kominku – podsunęła makabryczną wizję Jody. – Rozpaliłam u Thompsonów, będzie  
jak znalazł.  
\- Czym? – wszedł jej w słowo Sam, pochylając się w stronę litewskiego konserwatora  
zabytków jak igła kompasu szukająca północy. Biorąc pod uwagę skandynawski wygląd Janisa,  
wybór był słuszny.  
\- Polską szablą - odparł lakonicznie Janis i dodał mniej skrótowo, choć z przerwami na  
zastanowienie. – W „Podaniach i legendach polskich, ruskich i litewskich” jest opowieść  
o pewnym szlachcicu, który postanowił poświęcić się dla dobra bliźnich, wziął szablę  
zygmuntówkę, na której było imię Jezus, imię Maryja, otworzył okno do domu, wpuszczając  
Dziewicę Moru do domu i jednym zamachem uciął straszydłu rękę i chustkę zdobył i odtąd  
nigdy we wsi nie znano morowego powietrza.  
\- Za to poznano je w innych wsiach – mruknęła Kinga, ale umilkła pod ciężkim spojrzeniem  
przyjaciela.  
\- Nie wiem, czy mamy szablę – zastanowił się na głos Sam.  
\- Polską – uzupełniła Jody.  
\- Jakaś szabla by się znalazła – powiedział wolno Dean, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, co  
zabrali w pożyczonym fordzie mondeo. – Nie upieram się, że polska, a tym bardziej, jak jej tam  
było – zygmuntówkę?  
\- Niech zgadnę, wozicie broń białą w bagażniku – mruknęła Kinga. – Nie powiem, ciekawy  
macie bagażnik.  
\- Inskrypcję można wyryć – zgodził się Sam, wciąż trzymający w ręku ostry nożyk, którym  
wycinał napis na patyczkach. – A przecież nie możemy tej zołzy tak zostawić.  
\- Nie możemy – zgodził się Dean z westchnieniem, z powrotem opierając głowę o zimną  
szybę i pozując na człowieka cierpiącego. Kątem oka spojrzał przy tym na Kingę. Niestety,  
Kinga była zajęta równie obolałym Janisem. Kompleks pielęgniarski to niezła motywacja, ale  
trudno się rozdwoić.  
\- Ano nie możemy – poparła dziewczyna, nieświadoma deanowych rozważań o kobiecym  
instynkcie pielęgniarskim, ale aż nadto dobrze pamiętająca swoje przerażenie, gdy zachorował,  
a chwilę później znalazła na progu pokoju rozgorączkowanego przyjaciela. Brr, czuła się wtedy  
jak żywcem przeniesiona do horroru.  
\- Nie możemy – postawiła „kropkę nad i” Jody, wspominając ostatnie chwile kuzynki i  
rozpacz Matthew. Jak dobrze, że chociaż mała Heather czuła się lepiej.  
Janis tylko pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nimi bez słów. Nie mogli.  
***  
\- Nie mogliśmy jej odpuścić, ale czy naprawdę musimy robić to w szpitalnej pralni?  
– spytał szeptem Dean, z niesmakiem rozglądając się po wykafelkowanym pomieszczeniu  
przypominającym skrzyżowanie kostnicy z punktem Armii Zbawienia przyjmującym rzeczy  
dla biednych. Worki z brudną pościelą piętrzyły się pod zsypem, w szeregu umywalek  
z nierdzewnej stali można by uprać bieliznę olbrzymów, cztery ogromne pralki szumiały i  
postękiwały (jedna właśnie wchodziła w etap wirowania, więc bęben rozkręcał się jak startujący  
prom kosmiczny), a kosze z wyprasowanymi prześcieradłami, poszewkami i koszulami w typie  
tej, którą Dean jeszcze niedawno miał na sobie, zastawiały stoły pod ścianami pomalowanymi  
na biało - niegdyś, bo teraz był to kolor brudnobiały z naciskiem na brudny. W powietrzu  
unosił się zapach krochmalu, detergentów i taniego płynu do zmiękczania tkanin. Z nutką  
środka dezynfekującego, który Winchesterowie, od czasu poznania Lewiatanów, uwielbiali.  
\- Okno jest, ludzi nie ma – oznajmił krótko Sam, zamaszystym gestem wskazując uchylony  
lufcik pod sufitem. – Tak najlepiej.  
\- Ach, nauczyłeś się skrótowości od naszego przyjaciela z Litwy – zauważył z przekąsem  
Dean i przysiadł na stole obok kosza ze szpitalną bielizną, bo zrobiło mu się słabo. Węzły  
chłonne nadal miał powiększone, a każdy krok okupował bólem głowy i kroplami potu na  
czole, ale za nic na świecie nikomu nie przyznałby się, że jest z nim aż tak źle. Przynajmniej nie  
miał gorączki. – Dawaj to ziele. Szkoda, że to nie maryśka.  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni dżinsów glinianą miseczkę i zapalniczkę, przejmując podawany przez  
brata woreczek z suszonymi, bladofioletowymi kwiatkami. Roztarta w palcach macierzanka  
zapachniała jak tymianek, słodko i gorzko jednocześnie.  
\- Byłaby dobra jako przyprawa do hamburgerów – burknął Dean, zapalając wonne ziele (za  
trzecim razem – palce nie chciały go słuchać) i stawiając miseczkę pod uchylonym okienkiem.  
– Jeszcze tylko przydałby się umierający…  
Westchnął i sięgnął do szyi, by zdjąć karawakę.  
\- Dean, nie musisz… - zaczął Sam, ale umilkł pod spojrzeniem brata.  
\- Jasne, weźmy jakiegoś frajera z izby przyjęć – burknął Dean. – Przynajmniej wiem, co  
mnie czeka. Tylko nie spudłuj, Sammy.  
Sam kiwnął głową, wyciągając zza poły koszuli w niebieską kratę zakrzywioną szablę.  
Nie mieli polskiej szabli, lecz szamszir, ogon lwa – mocno wygiętą szablę perską, której John  
Winchester użył niegdyś do unicestwienia Aka Mano, irańskiego ducha zła, ciemności i tępoty,  
który przywędrował za jego kumplem z wojny w Zatoce Perskiej. Szabla to szabla, nieważne  
jakiego pochodzenia, prawda? Swoją drogą Kinga miała rację – podwójne dno bagażnika  
samochodu braci Winchesterów, nawet „wypożyczonego”, kryło prawdziwe skarby.  
Wyrycie czegokolwiek na głowni okazało się zupełnie niemożliwe, więc Dean poświęcił  
rękojeść i jelec - srebrne, a więc bardziej podatne na ryty. Teraz widniały na nich imiona Jezusa  
i Maryi, a także, na wszelki wypadek, łacińska inskrypcja z karawaki. Ecce crucem Domini,  
fugite partes adversae. (Strzeżcie się krzyża Pana, odejdźcie wszelkie złe moce).  
Dean odłożył krzyżyk z patyczków do gardła na stertę wyschniętego prania i oparł się o  
brudnawą ścianę pod oknem, czekając na nieuchronny nawrót gorączki. Poddaj się dżumie,  
będzie ci weselej.  
\- Jak zobaczę, że ktoś do mnie macha i chce się ze mną pobawić, natychmiast dam ci znać  
– obiecał z krzywym uśmiechem.  
Spojrzał na brata, stojącego na lekko ugiętych nogach, z szablą w dłoni i nie mógł się nie  
uśmiechnąć. Sam wyglądał jak pirat, brakowało mu tylko czerwonej bandany na włosach. Albo  
przepaski na oku. Albo… Przymknął oczy, bo ból głowy się nasilił i pociemniało mu w oczach.  
Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nie zobaczy Dziewicy Moru nawet stojącej tuż przed nim. Zamrugał,  
strzepując z rzęs kroplę potu. Pocił się straszliwie. Było mu gorąco, duszno i niedobrze.  
Spojrzał na własną rękę i zobaczył żyłki wyraźnie ciemniejące pod bladą skórą. Zacisnął dłoń  
na woreczku z resztkami macierzanki i spróbował odetchnąć głębiej, ale za nic mu to nie szło  
– dym z palonych ziół był duszący.  
\- Dean – usłyszał głos Sama i spojrzał na brata, z trudem koncentrując wzrok.  
Zachłystnął się, usiłując coś powiedzieć, bo tuż zanim stała drobna postać w bieli z  
wiankiem z kwiatów macierzanki na głowie, półprzezroczysta i rozedrgana jak fale dźwiękowe.  
Nie wyglądała strasznie – ot, młodziutka dziewczyna, prawie dziecko, w białej sukience, może  
ciut zbyt blada i wychudzona. Bardzo wychudzona. Duchowy anorektyzm, pomyślał Dean  
sarkastycznie, ale atak kaszlu wybił mu z głowy jakikolwiek sarkazm. Kaszląc jak gruźlik i plując  
krwią, doskonale widoczną na białych kafelkach pralni, słabo machnął ręką w stronę widma.  
Sam posłusznie obrócił się z uniesioną szablą, choć nie widział nawet cienia Dziewicy Moru.  
\- Bardziej w prawo – wykrztusił Dean, zginając się w pół i mało nie spadając ze stołu.  
Miseczka z tlącą się macierzanką zachybotała się na krawędzi. Będzie miał uczulenie na ten  
zapach do końca życia. Niedługiego.  
Sam posłusznie zrobił krok w prawo, szykując się do ciosu.  
– Twoje prawo – wymamrotał Dean.  
Dziewczynka jakby nie widziała Sama z szablą, albo nie uznała go za zagrożenie. Patrzyła  
tylko na Deana, lekko przechylając głowę i nasłuchując niesłyszalnej melodii. Jej oczy nabrały  
koloru burgunda, ciemna czerwień w obwódce jeszcze ciemniejszej czerwieni. Zrobiła malutki  
krok do przodu, wyciągając przed siebie chusteczkę, z której skapywały krople krwi.  
\- Pobaw się ze mną – powiedziała z tęsknotą. – Nikt nie chce się ze mną pobawić.  
\- Kółko graniaste, czterokanciaste – wymamrotał Dean, zsuwając się ze stołu i wychodząc  
jej na spotkanie.  
\- Dean? – spytał Sam ze niepokojem. Brat sam wyglądał jak upiór – biały jak mleko, ze  
szklistymi oczyma i kroplami krwi na brodzie. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, ale szedł przed siebie  
jak lunatyk.  
Sam spojrzał w prawo, widząc jak kafelki pokrywają się pajęczyną lodu. Mam cię, Zarazo.  
\- Kółko nam się połamało, cztery grosze kosztowało – ciągnął Dean, wyciągając rękę,  
jakby chciał coś złapać. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, Sam wziął zamach i ciął o kilkanaście  
centymetrów od wyciągniętych palców brata.  
\- A my wszyscy bęc – warknął, czując jak klinga napotyka na opór materii. Cofnął szablę  
i poprawił cięciem z boku i od góry. Za głownią poleciała krew, ucięta drobna dłoń spadła na  
podłogę, a czerwona chusta przykryła ją niczym całun. Krzyk, który zawibrował w szpitalnej  
pralni był jak najbardziej słyszalny, rozedrgany i na najwyższych tonach. Obaj Winchesterowie  
przez chwilę ogłuchli. Sam zasłonił sobie uszy, nie wypuszczając z ręki szabli, co mogło skończyć  
się dla niego tragicznie, a Dean padł na kolana i zaczął wymiotować krwią, krztusząc się i na  
próżno próbując nabrać powietrza. Krzyk Dziewicy Moru umilkł jak ucięty nożem. Już jej nie  
widział, choć nie wiedział, czy to jakieś pocieszenie. Bez ręki też można żyć.  
Sam rzucił szablę i przypadł do brata, odchylając mu głowę do tyłu, żeby nie zadławił  
się własną krwią. Cholera, przecież nie zrobi mu tracheotomii! I niby czym – wkładem od  
długopisu, którego ze sobą nie zabrał? Dean szarpnął się w jego objęciach, szeroko otwierając  
oczy i za wszelką cenę usiłując złapać powietrze przez krew wypełniającą mu gardło. Wypluł  
ją, krztusząc się na całego, ale odrobina powietrza dostała się do płuc. Ostatni raz pluł krwią,  
gdy wiedźmy podłożyły mu woreczek z urokiem, a Ruby… to niezbyt dobry moment, by  
wspominać Ruby.  
\- Oddychaj, powoli, ale oddychaj – wrzasnął mu Sam do piegowatego ucha. – Raz, dwa,  
trzy i oddech.  
\- Nie mam astmy – wyrzęził Dean, posłusznie oddychając i błogosławiąc każdy łyk  
powietrza, który przecisnął się przez spuchnięte gardło. Odpluł na podłogę ciemnoczerwoną  
krwią. Ha, przynajmniej to nie tętnicza, jasnoczerwona. – Ani nie rodzę.  
\- Oddychaj – rozkazał Sam, trzymając go tak mocno, jakby się bał, że porwie go tornado.  
– Nie gadaj, tylko oddychaj.  
\- Przecież oddycham – wymamrotał Dean, odkrztuszając kolejną porcję krwi zmieszanej ze  
śliną. Tym razem było więcej śliny, dzięki Bogu. – Ale chyba mam kilka pęcherzyków płucnych  
mniej.  
Nabrał tchu i spojrzał za siebie, na pobladłą twarz Sama, wciąż trzymającego go w żelaznym  
uścisku. Jako imadło jego brat sprawdzał się znakomicie. Jako brat także.  
\- Już dobrze – wychrypiał. – Kilka mi jeszcze zostało.  
Wzrok obu Winchesterów padł na odciętą dziewczęcą dłoń, przykrytą podartą, skrwawioną  
– również krwią Deana, chustkę. Spoza materiału przezierała sina, pokryta wybroczynami,  
gnijąca skóra, nie przypominająca tego, co widział starszy z Winchesterów, kiedy zobaczył  
zjawę. Obłażące z tkanki palce przypominały szpony, zaciśnięte w bezsilnym spazmie. W  
wersji widmowej Dziewica Moru była ładniejsza.  
\- Spalmy to – powiedział Sam, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę i już już sięgając na brzeg  
stołu po miseczkę z macierzanką, z której wciąż snuła się cienka strużka aromatycznego  
dymu. Wyraźnie miał zamiar posypać truchło tlącym się zielem i dołożyć opału. Jeszcze tego  
brakowało, żeby uruchomiły się zraszacze przeciwpożarowe.  
\- Nie starczy – wydusił z siebie Dean, machając ręką w stronę drzwi. – Spalarnia.  
\- A widzisz? Pralnia, spalarnia, sterylizatornia, w szpitalu wszystko mamy na miejscu –  
mruknął Sam, dźwigając się na nogi i pomagając wstać bratu. Serce w szerokiej piersi biło mu  
w przyspieszonym rytmie. Jakże niewiele brakowało, by Dean dosłownie wypluł sobie płuca.  
Jak nie cholerna bakteria, to Dziewica Moru we własnej chudej postaci. Powinni mieć dodatek  
za pracę w trudnych warunkach. Gdyby w ogóle ktoś im za tę pracę płacił.  
Obaj obrzucili przeciągłym spojrzeniem rozpadającą się dłoń, porzuconą szablę i rozbryzgi  
krwi, znaczące podłogę, ścianę, a nawet worki z brudną pościelą.  
\- Ty palisz i sprzątasz – wyrzęził Dean, masując się po gardle i popatrując na własną,  
splamioną posoką koszulę w nomen omen czerwoną kratę. – Ja piorę.  
\- Ciekawe, komu teraz udzieliła się lakoniczność wypowiedzi? – burknął Sam, z obrzydzeniem  
sięgając po owiniętą chustą padlinę. – Nie paraduj po szpitalu na pół nago, weź chociaż którąś  
ze szpitalnych koszul.  
\- Nigdy – oświadczył z mocą, choć szeptem Dean, z równym niesmakiem co Sam popatrując  
na ułożone w najbliższym koszu koszule wiązane na troczki. – Są w kropki.  
\- Pasują ci do piegów – prychnął Sam i czym prędzej wyszedł z pralni, by nie oberwać  
workiem na brudną bielizną, lub – co gorsza, szablą.  
Dean skrzywił się i został z dłonią na gardle. Bolało go w piersiach i czuł w ustach smak krwi,  
ale nie miał już gorączki, zawrotów głowy, powiększonych węzłów chłonnych ani krwotoku  
wewnętrznego.  
Ciekawe, jak nieszczęśni lekarze ze szpitala w Castine wytłumaczą ten cud. Bożym  
Narodzeniem? Odśpiewajmy wszyscy „Cichą noc” w podzięce za pokonanie dżumy, której  
przecież w ogóle w miasteczku nie było. Może jednak on sam nie zaśpiewa – po tym pluciu  
krwią będzie miał chrypę jak Joe Cocker.  
***  
W kościele Świętego Ducha było jeszcze zimniej i bardziej ponuro niż w dzień śmierci  
Barry’ego. Piecyki olejowe były wyłączone, a w bocznej kaplicy paliła się tylko jedna żarówka  
opleciona drucianą siatką, kołysząca się na kablu i rzucająca drżące światło na tańczące  
kościotrupy i wyblakłe postacie francuskich mieszczan. Kindze nie przeszkadzał brak dobrego  
światła – nie stawiała wąziutkich, równych kreseczek trattegio, cyzelując szaty pielgrzyma  
czy twarz pulchnego dziecka hasającego na drewnianym koniku, lecz zamaszystymi,  
zdecydowanymi ruchami ścierała z tynku postać w bieli, razem z rozmazanym czerwonym  
sprejem i obiema warstwami malowidła, wierzchnią z farbami i głębszą intonaco. W powietrzu  
śmierdziało drażniącym środkiem z chlorkiem amonu rozpuszczającym węglan wapnia –  
spoiwo fresku. Szczypał Kingę w oczy, wywołując niechciane łzy.  
Płakała, ale nie przestawała ścierać fragmentu fresku, aż punkt po punkcie znikał,  
pozostawiając po sobie surowy, szary kamień. Pomyśleć, że wynajęto ją do odrestaurowania  
XVII–wiecznego fresku, nie jego dewastacji, ale przecież tej postaci nigdy na nim nie było,  
prawda? Nie pasowała do kompozycji, nie tańczyła danse macabre, nie miała kościotrupa za  
towarzysza – zapewne dlatego, że sama była śmiercią. Nie było jej tutaj! Owinięta zieloną,  
puchową kurtką, w równie zielonej czapce naciśniętej na uszy i w rękawiczkach bez palców  
Kinga z takim zapamiętaniem wymazywała z fresku postać w bieli, że lada chwila przebiłaby się  
na drugą stronę muru, co w przypadku półtorametrowej ściany byłoby nie lada wyczynem.  
Miasteczko dochodziło do siebie po nagłym wybuchu epidemii, a tajemnicza (hmm, dr  
Branson z CDC, jak i miejscowi lekarze mieliby na ten temat całkiem inne zdanie) choroba  
odeszła tak samo nagle, jak się zjawiła. Pozostawiła żałobę w kilkunastu domach, przygaszając  
blask kolorowych lampek, przykrywając kirem świąteczne girlandy i zasnuwając pajęczynami  
puste skarpety zawieszone nad kominkiem. Zmarło 15 mieszkańców Castine, w tym Barry i  
Larry, dwóch sanitariuszy, pielęgniarka z nocnego dyżuru, właścicielka restauracyjki „U Stelli”,  
gdzie kilka dni wcześniej Jody jadła z kuzynem Matthew śniadanie, Petersonowie prowadzący  
warsztat samochodowy przy Perkins Street, dwie starsze panie codziennie robiące zakupy w  
T&C Grocery i uwielbiające wspólne partyjki makao, rumiany zastępca szeryfa, chodząca na  
długie spacery z psem młodziutka May Summers i kuzynka Jody - Millicent Thompson, która  
osierociła dwójkę dzieci. Gdyby nie karawaki z obwiązanych czerwoną nitką i posklejanych  
super glue patyczków do sprawdzania gardła ofiar byłoby trzy razy tyle, o czym miasteczko nie  
miało pojęcia.  
A może jednak miało, pomyślała Kinga.  
Ludzie na ulicach patrzyli na nią, Janisa, szeryf Mills i braci Winchesterów zupełnie  
inaczej niż wcześniej. Szeryf Dempsey opłacił im pobyt w Pentagoet Inn na koszt podatników,  
jak długo nie chcieliby zostać – a wszak Kinga z Janisem zamierzali jeszcze trochę w nim  
pomieszkać. Facet ze stacji benzynowej uparł się, by wymienić olej w fordzie mondeo, dorzucił  
nowe wycieraczki i wypucował go do połysku (dobrze, że nie otworzył bagażnika). Przejęty  
pastor obiecał na wszystkie świętości, że po świętach włączy centralne ogrzewanie w kościele,  
by konserwatorzy zabytków na marzli przy pracy. Sprzedawcy w T&C Grocery dorzucali im  
bonusy do zakupów. Pozdrawiali ich zupełni nieznajomi - szeptali, uśmiechali się, a nawet  
nieśmiało dotykali, gdy przechodzili obok, jakby mieli do czynienia z relikwią. Sam i Dean  
wyglądali na całkowicie skonfundowanych.  
Tym bardziej Kinga nie mogła zawieść ludzi z miasteczka. Bracia Winchesterowie odcięli  
Dziewicy Moru rękę wraz z okrwawioną chustką i spalili je na popiół w przyszpitalnej spalarni,  
ale strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże. Zbyt dużo horrorów oglądała, żeby nie pamiętać, że na końcu  
trupia dłoń zawsze może wychynąć spod ziemi, a w kadrze rozlec się upiorny chichot. Nie tym  
razem. Osobiście wymaże zmorę z fresku do cna. Nie pozostanie po niej kryształek węglanu  
wapnia ani ślad pigmentu. Choćby miała sobie poparzyć palce i zalać łzami wywołanymi  
oparami chlorku.  
A później wróci do pensjonatu, wyszoruje ręce, przebierze się i przytuli się do Janisa, który  
obiecał, że urządzi im prawdziwie polsko-litewską wigilię. Ciekawe, skąd zdobędzie masę  
makową, kiszoną kapustę, barszcz i karpia, mimo najlepszych intencji właściciela Pentagoet  
Inn, który pozwolił im porządzić w hotelowej kuchni. Będzie musiała mu pomóc, bo wciąż był  
osłabiony i bledszy od opłatka. Hm, na opłatek raczej nie mają co liczyć…


End file.
